Love Hina Expanded
by llKazell
Summary: CHPTR 5: Shadows in the Night. The disapearance of Mutsumi has Tsukio worried. A lone shadow stalks him in the distance, and leads him to the abandoned inn; where he discovers a sealed door. Further harassing Tsukio, the shadow presses on. Whats going on?
1. The Kiss that Broke an arm

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Love Hina. The rights to that are to Ken Akamatsu and those that licensed the Anime / Manga in the first place, and their Affiliates. For that they deserve much love and hate, but mostly love.

* * *

Authors Note : This is my first fanfic, and I enjoyed writting it; provided my mind gave me things to write about. My fuel is your input and reviews, so by all means, feel free to add your thoughts and ideas in the form of a review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. With that said, I will keep you from reading no longer. R&R Enjoy!

* * *

- 

-

-

It's a typical day for the girls at Hinata-Sou. Typical as can be with Keitaro around. Which, for a change, seems to be getting along really well with Naru. No one has seen him flying through the air, or running for his life from Motoko, or sending Shinobu off crying. Yes, all seems well. 

"Hey, um... Narusegawa?" A startled Naru turns at Keitaro's sudden words.

"Eh, Yeah Keitaro? What now? You don't expect me to help you with another math problem do you?"

Keitaro, slightly taken back remained silent, releasing a defeated sigh. Naru, taking note of this, ushers herself to say something, and without thinking, the words poor out.

"Keitaru-kun... you know I love you, right?"

SHOCK

Keitaro's mind couldn't fathom what he just heard. Sure, he knows she loves him, through her actions, although sometimes it's questionable... but he's never actually heard her say it. He bowed his head down, face turning a new shade of red, and seemed unknowing on how to respond.

"Na..Na..Naru...segawa..."

"Eh?"

"What... What did you just say?"

"Baka" retorts Naru, quickly covering her tracks "You took it wrong, I said I LIKE you..." Slightly muttering to her self, but still in an audible tone, "well, maybe."

"What!? Not this again!"

"What do you mean 'not this again'!?" She quickly pulled back her arm, and formed a fist, poised to strike. Keitaro quickly noticing this, and his nose bleed, began spouting apologies.

"Gomen, gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen!"

He covered his head with his arms and continued muttering apologies. Naru, realizing what he was doing, eased her arm a little, and unclenched her fist, and began to ease her hand over to Keitaro's defensively poised body. Her hand reached his, and she gently lowered his arms from his head. Keitaro didn't budge; too worried she might be setting him up for an assault. Naru's hand began to entangle itself in his hair, rubbing the back of his head in a soothing way. With this, Keitaro slowly raised his head, with a slight look of shock in his eyes. What Keitaro saw, was an expression that he has seen only twice. A look of complete sincerity on Naru's face. A passionate smile, the kind that lets another person know that they care for them, no matter the situation at hand. Keitaro's face let a smile come through as their eyes locked. His hand reaching back to where Naru's hand was still caressing his hair. She suddenly stopped, as Keitaro's face had moved closer to hers. She could feel his breathing, no words were spoken this time, no excuses, nobody walked by, or barged in, there were no holes in the wall, no Tama-chan or Mecha-Tama nearby, and Keitaro wasn't wearing his glasses either. The Air seemed still, the moment seemed to last forever. The two drew nearer to one another's lips. Tensions rose, heart beats fluttered. Naru was the first to press her lips against the others. In her mind, he had teased her long enough. In his, he wasn't completely certain. As the couple's lips met each other, Keitaro knew then, to grab hold of the moment and control it. His tongue slipped his way past her lips and he began to explore the warmth of Naru's mouth. Naru, surprised; startled; shocked; opened her eyes at that moment to glance at the man in front of her, as if not sure it was indeed Keitaro. After that brief look, her mind confirmed for a fact it is Keitaro, and allowed itself to slip into the moment as well.

Several minutes pass by. To near by roommates, who were all in the living room gossiping over the days events, pause for a moment...

"Hey, it's been quiet up there, don't you think?" queues Kitsune, sitting on the couch with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting on them.

"Yeah, a little bit, not the typical squabbling, that's for sure" replies Motoko. "I swear, if that perverts up to anything up there" Motoko trails off her sentence, unsheathing her sword enough so that the light from the window catches the blade, and a flash of light dances in the room.

Everyone looks in the general direction of Keitaro's room, of which Naru's is directly above.

"Kitsune, you don't think... that... they are...um... you know...up there? Do you?" Shinobu asks, with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"Keitaro? Naru? Hahaha! Keitaro wouldn't have the nerve. Don't worry Shinobu, they probably just fell asleep like usual again."

"For Keitaro's sake, they better be sleeping." Motoko said in a steel-ish tone.

"I wouldn't be surprised, nope not the least bit. Keitaro IS a man you know, and he's cute, and we all know Naru likes him, and they have been getting along well today, don't you think?" Mutsumi said, playing with Tama-chan in her lap

A look of total fear shot across Shinobu's face, and tears began to well up in her eyes. Motoko rose from her seat on the floor and placed her hand on the hilt of her Katana. Mutsumi giggled a little as Tama agreed to what she said with a tiny "Myu!" Kitsune's eyes opened a little as if considering her words to actually have some meaning to them, and glanced at the room's general direction again. Shinobu stood still shivering a bit, with water welling up in her eyes.

The noise of a door sliding open and then closing came to the room, and the soft pit-patter of feet on the waxed wood floor echoed in the new silence. Everyone turned, except Su, who was sleeping the entire time.

Haruka came walking in, and stopped almost immediately at the sight of all the girls staring at her.

"What?"

"Oh! It's just Haruka. Sorry, we didn't know who to expect." Kitsune let out.

"Hey, why is everyone so quiet all the sudden? Why is Shinobu Crying? And who ticked Motoko off?"

"Haruka, have you seen Keitaro?" Kitsune asked.

"Ahh, haha" Haruka let out a soft laugh and points outside where she just came

"They're outside? How can they possibly be outside?! We haven't seen them walk past us!" Enraged, Motoko responded.

"Oh, hmm, no they're not, your right. But you can see them outside, by the window. Hehe" Haruka spoke, with a slight chortle in her voice.

Shinobu's eyes stopped tearing, Motoko sheathed her Katana fully, and everyone rose to their feet, a sudden urge and curiosity struck them all. Including Su, who was supposedly sleeping. Everyone brushed past Haruka, who was still standing in the living room. Mutsumi was the last out, gracefully walking toward the outside with the others, or at least it looked graceful. In actuality she was trying to keep her balance so she wouldn't fall, knock herself unconscious again and wake up a week later. When she arrived outside, the others were already looking around to see where Naru and Keitaro could be spotted. Su was on top of Motoko's shoulders, the both of them searching. Shinobu was looking in the direction of the tea house, while Kitsune stood there watching the others, as if she were the commander of a search party. Mutsumi then walked up to Kitsune, and laughed a little.

"Huh? What's funny Mutsumi?"

"Hehe, Tama-chan seems to have spotted the two. Look, up near Naru's window . Keitaro seems to have gotten lucky."

Upon hearing the words 'gotten lucky', Shinobu mind began to think of the worst possible situation that would crush all her visions of Keitaro. Immediately turning around, she changed her gaze to Naru's window. Motoko, grasping her Katana, whirled in the other direction to see the window. Su stood atop Motoko's shoulders to gain a better vantage point. Kitsune's eyes opened wide to take in the whole scene playing out in the window as Mutsumi continued to giggle.

What played in the window above them were both Naru and Keitaro, who had worked themselves away from the kotatsu to the window while still in a deeply passionate lip lock. The two had no idea they were being watched from bellow. That is, until Mutsumi cheered out "Whooo! Go Keitaro!" followed by Tama-chan's "Myu! Myu!"

The two up in the window, upon hearing the familiar voices, suddenly parted, both starring down at the audience gathered to view them. Shinobu was already in tears, and Motoko had just taken off into the Inn to run up to the room to get at Keitaro herself. Seeing this, Keitaro jumped out the window and climbed up to the rooftop. Naru stayed by the window, a hand over her mouth touching her lips, wondering how she was going to back herself out of this one.

"Its...Its...It's not what you think!"

"Hehehe, of course it is! You two match perfectly!" Mutsumi shouted up to the window, all the while giggling and smiling widely.

"Hehehe, she's right Naru. You two looked liked a modern Romeo and Juliet in the window there, haha" Cried out Kitsune, with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Naru-sempai, Naru-sempai! Ahhh!" Shinobu screamed, running inside, most likely to her room.

Su had jumped off of Motoko as she ran off to get to Naru's room. She stood there while watching Keitaro make a mad dash to the rooftop and scrambling up the shingles all the while shouting "Motoko's gonna' get you! You pervert! That's what you get for making Shinobu cry again! Hehehe!" She pulled out a little remote control looking device with a big red button on it, dove behind a nearby bush, and came back out an instant later in full military camo's. Tiny tanks ran over the bush she came from, and a miniature fleet of airplanes flew overhead. Su pressed the button, and chaos ensued. The tiny tanks began firing at Keitaro on the roof, little explosion after little explosion erupting everywhere around him as he grasped onto the rooftop for dear life. Su's smile widened as she saw Motoko appear in Naru's window, as if that meant Keitaro's fate was sealed.

"Mo...Mo...Motoko!" Gasped Naru.

"Where is he? Where's that...that...pervert! Hell pay for this!" She shouted, her eyes darting about the room for his whereabouts.

"N-n-n-n-NO! You can't! I mean, No, don't hurt him its ok"

"WHAT!? NARU ARE YOU INSANE!? He probably tricked you or something and was planning something perverted! We can't let a person like that get away with this! You of all people should know how he is!"

"That's exactly why… that its quite alright" Naru trailed off, her face still warm and red, as she brought her hand up to her face to touch her lips again, which curled into a smile. She then looked away from Motoko, who really wished she knew how Naru felt at the moment. It wasn't anger that drove her to want to get at Keitaro this time; it was shear jealousy that fueled her fire.

Naru turned away from Motoko and looked out the window, only to see a battlefield bellow her with a heated war raging in it. Keitaro was running back and forth on the rooftop trying to dodge miniature tank shells and small airplanes with bee-bee guns for weapons mounted to the wings. Naru, who had finally re-awoken to the world, jumped out of the window and stood completely startled at what was happening to the man on the rooftop of Hinata-Sou.

"Su!!!! STOP! Keitaro might…...!!!"

Just as Naru had yelled and commanded Su to stop her attack, Keitaro had just dodged a group of oncoming planes, which then crashed into the group following him. Mini-Tank shells were still bombarding the rooftop, but that was one less problem Keitaro had to worry about. Or was it? As he avoided the Planes, the mini-tanks had sent another volley of shells his way. In his current state, just after dodging the planes, he was left quite defenseless. A small shell landed near his feet and exploded upon impact, causing him to lose his balance. In that same second as he attempted to regain his footing, another round had hit his shoulder, sending him tumbling off the rooftop toward the hot springs.

Naru's face was in total Shock, and she was no longer blushing. She immediately ran out of the room, closely followed by Motoko to go aide Keitaro. Meanwhile, outside, Su was jumping up and down excitedly doing her victory dance, while Kitsune gawked in awe at the events that just happened in front of her. While nothing out of the ordinary, the fact the Naru was actually worried about Keitaro this time sent Kitsune's mind into an unanswerable slew of questions. All the while Tama-chan was resting on Mutsumi's head, holding up a sign with the number '10' on it. Mutsumi laughed and held her hand to her face repeatedly giggling while saying "Ara Ara, hehehe, Ara Ara." Tama and Mutsumi apparently found Keitaro's dance on the rooftop incredibly entertaining.

As they all rounded the hot springs, Keitaro lay near the waters edge, clutching his right shoulder. Naru was crouched down by his side and Motoko had already called for Haruka. Kitsune's face turned pale as she saw that it wasn't fun and games anymore. Holding onto Su in an attempt to restrain her, continued doing her victory dance chanting "Keitaro's immortal, Keitaro's immortal!", completely unaware of the situation at hand.

Shinobu, still inside, came darting outside at the sound of Keitaro's body landing on the hot springs. She was in the doorway, tears in her eyes, this time sobbing at the sight of Keitaro in pain. Mutsumi also bore a look of concern as Tama flew over and landed on Naru's shoulder to get a better look.

Keitaro lay on the warm stone of the Hot Springs within Hinata-Sou, clenching at his left arm seething in pain. Nothing else but the pain existed to Keitaro at that moment. He didn't even know who came to his side.

Naru helped Keitaro up, and they both walked inside. At this point, everyone had some serious explaining to do, as Haruka didn't look too pleased, and wanted to know what was going on. Haruka and the others went back into the living to explain everything and talk things over while Naru and Mutsumi rushed Keitaro to the nearest hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Hospital, it was discovered that Keitaro had broken his arm near the joint in his shoulder, and on top of that, his shoulder was sprained. The doctor decided to keep him there overnight; just to be on the safe side after hearing the current events that transpired at Hinata-Sou.

Keitaro was to be placed in a room with a 'peer', per doctor's orders, whom is being hospitalized for a broken rib, fractured wrist and a sprained ankle. The doctor said the young man was a street fighter, and had walked himself in after a fight. Naru and Mutsumi, along with the doctor, escorted Keitaro to his room. Room 703, 7th Floor. The doctor added Keitaro's files to the folder by the door and told the two ladies they could stay for 15 minutes to say goodbyes, being that it was now after visiting hours. Keitaro lay on the bed, eyes on Naru, with a slight smile. Naru was looking back, only with a slight frown. Mutsumi just took a seat near the bed and began to play with Tama-chan some.

"I'm sorry Keitaro, I didn't know this would have happened. I tried to get Su to stop, I'm so sorry!"

"Haha, don't worry about it, I'm immortal, remember? Its fine, I'm used to it"

Naru laughed a little bit at his words, as they both looked over to the young man on the opposite end of the room, who was watching them and listening.

"Oh hello" said Keitaro. "Ill be here for a night, so ill be keeping you company. What's your name?"

"Sakamoto. Sakamoto Tsukio" He replied coolly. "You must be Keitaro? Keitaro...?"

"Ah, heh, you heard us? Urashima. Urashima Keitaro. This here is Narusegawa Naru, and there is Otohime Mutsumi." Just then, Keitaro had noticed the extent of Tsukio's injuries. He looked like he had been beaten to hell and back. And then some.

"Kei-kun" whispered Naru, "Our times up, well see you tomorrow to walk you home, rest well" With a simple kiss on the cheek and a smile, Naru said her good byes. "Good night Tsukio-san, it was nice to meet you, I hope you recover quickly"

With that, Mutsumi got up, smiled at Keitaro, and looked over at Tsukio to give him the same smile, she waved, and left with Tama-chan.

Once the room was clear and quiet for a little while, Tsukio broke the ice.

"Hey...that your girlfriend?" Tsukio implored.

"Oh Naru? Yes... I mean no. Err yes, oh I don't know sometimes." Keitaro sighed.

"What? You don't KNOW? How can you not KNOW?"

"Well, it's complicated. You see, sometimes we get along really well, but, I make a lot of mistakes and the girls tend to interpret things wrongly, they think I'm a pervert most of the time for the things I do. But really, there all accidents! I'm not like that at all!"

"Ah I see, I understand. Never been through that myself, but I see where you're coming from" he said coolly. "So, how did you manage to do that to our arm, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh...heh, this...Is the result of a misinterpretation." Keitaro then reminisced the whole story to Tsukio, from his first coming to Hinata-Sou, to now. Tsukio laughed and felt bad for Keitaro all at the same time.

"So, you live in an all girls dorm eh? Must be nice. Lucky man most people would think. Hell, to me, you're very lucky."

"What do you mean Tsukio?" Keitaro said after sensing a hidden statement in the sentence.

"Well, see, I'm not around girls much. Its not that I'm shy or anything, just that, well I guess I am kinda, but that's not it. Just... I dunno' most are scared of me or something I think. Maybe I'm ugly or something." Tsukio said with a sigh.

"What? Haha, you're kinda like me, that's what I thought a while ago. Till, well, you know the story."

"Yeah that's another thing."

"What's another thing?"

"You have a home"

"You don't?" Keitaro said uneasily.

"No."

An awkward silence filled the air for a moment. The two exchanged looks now and then, as if thinking of something to say to break the ice again.

"So...What do you do? To get by?" Keitaro said cautiously.

"Well, I'm a street fighter. At least for the moment. That's how I got all these injuries. My last opponent was really strong. I thought I was gonna' die for a moment, but I manage to break free from the throw he was about to give me, but in the process, I broke my wrist. The hits I took before that broke one of my ribs, and I sprained my ankle from the leg lock he had me in."

"Wow, that's far worse than anything I've been through. And how the hell did you win?"

"Well, heh. I'm a Ki user, or at least I like to think I am. That's what people tell me anyhow. I can normally just focus myself and block out the pain, and on occasion, mostly in desperation, I do something, not sure what, and the next thing I know, my opponent's vomiting water and falls on the ground unconscious. Everyone on the Street has named it 'Air Blast', its some Ki based strike that damages the internal organs of a person, or something like that. How I do it, I have no idea. Like I said it's all out of desperation." Tsukio shrugged, then winced in pain and held his side where his rib is broken"

"I know someone, who also uses Ki energy, only she can control it. She's an incredibly skilled Kendo swordsman. Maybe I should introduce you to her, maybe you can train with her and she can teach you how to use your techniques better? Just a thought"

"I wouldn't mind, thanks Keitaro, but I don't think I'll be fighting again anytime soon. And on top of that I have no idea how I'm going to pay for this bill."

"Tsukio…, I have an Idea. But don't rely on me for it..."

"What's this idea of yours?"

"Well, I'll run the idea of another male tenant at the Hinata Inn, being that I'll need help with the chores and all with my broken arm, your not necessarily in the best condition either but when you heal up and can leave here, the option might be open."

"Really? That's incredibly nice for a guy I hardly know, and who hardly knows me for that matter"

"Don't worry about it Tsukio. But like I said, don't rely on me for it, the girls at the Inn can be incredibly anal sometimes and don't like the idea of other male tenants. Well see, ok?"

"Sure Keitaro, thanks a lot. Anyhow, I'm tired."

"Yeah, same, long day for both of us"

They both exchange looks, and begin to laugh. Tsukio quickly quiets himself with a sob of pain and another clenching of the ribs, followed by a look from Keitaro as if silently saying 'sorry'.

"Good Night Keitaro...Till the morning"

"Yeah… 'night Tsukio"

And with that, sleep ensued. Keitaro dreamed of the moment he and Naru had shared that day. It replayed through his mind the entire night. Her face, her smell, the feel of her lips; played over and over in his mind. He almost didn't want to wake up, afraid he might wake up in his bed, in his own room, and this would have all been a dream, a sick twisted dream his mind had played on him. But something inside him told him it wasn't, and more good things will come, and he must wake up the following morning.


	2. Air Blast?

The following day, back at Hinata-Sou, Shinobo had woken up early to prepare breakfast for the soon to arrive Keitaro. Naru and Mutsumi had already gone to retrieve him from the hospital. The breakfast she prepared was possibly the grandest first meal the Inn has seen. After explaining things to Haruka, and Haruka with her own comments on the events of the previous day, everyone felt as if things were in part their fault. However, Su still felt no remorse, which didn't surprise anyone. On top of everyone feeling remorse, they also seemed a bit high-spirited. Rumor in Hinata-Sou was about the guy in the room Keitaro was staying with at the Hospital. Seemed he was quite attractive, in the eyes of Mutsumi and Naru. Talk about this had brought about the agreement that Mutsumi and Naru would try to get some more information on the guy through Keitaro, assuming that they spoke.

On the way over to the Hospital, talk between Naru and Mutsumi continued over the guy they were soon to see again.

"Hey, Naru, you really think that guy in the room was cute?" Mutsumi asked.

"Well, we only got a brief look at him. But from what I saw, he did look decent. But I couldn't really get a good look at him, with the casts and wrappings and all. Why do you ask?" Naru said with a slight grin on her face.

"Oh no it's nothing." Mutsumi released a quiet sigh, as her face exposed a little smile.

"Eh? Mutsumi…Ahah! You're interested in him aren't you! That's why you can't keep quiet! Admit it, you like him!"

"Ara, hehe. He is kinda cute, but I can't just like somebody that I don't know. Besides, it's not like you weren't talking about him either"

Naru, slightly taken back by Mutsumi's words, realized the truth in this. She too was attracted to the guy.

_/Gah. I can't allow myself to think like this of someone else. I mean, I've got Keitaro right? I shouldn't be worrying over things like this. But, he is cute…/  
_  
"Naru, you look troubled, what's up?"

"Eh. I was just thinking of something, nothing to worry about. Hey, we're here."

"Yeah, let's go get Keitaro. Don't forget the plan alright?"

"Huh? What plan? Oh yeah! Right!"

The two of them looked in opposite directions, just to make sure the other didn't see the others face. They were both smiling a bit. Naru walked ahead a little, opening the door to the hospital.

"Mutsumi, c'mon lets go"

_/Hmm, I wonder how things will go. I wonder of Keitaro has spoken with him?/  
_  
"Mutsumi?"

_/Naru seemed to like the guy too, but she's got Keitaro…maybe? Ah this isn't like me at all!/  
_  
"Hey! Mutsumi! Let's go!"

"Huh? Oh, right. Yeah… Ok"

The two of them walked into the Hospital and made their way to the elevators.

"What room was it again Mutsumi? I um, seemed to have forgotten"

"That's easy, room 703. 7th floor"

_/Why can she always remember these things? I can't even remember where my own boyfriend is, err I mean… Why am I correcting myself even in thoughts? Ahh just stop it Naru!/  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in room 703, Keitaro had awoken. Sitting at the window, was Tsukio.

"Oh... g'morning Tsukio!"

"Huh? Oh you're awake. Good morning. You might want to go clean up a bit, the breakfast karts about to roll around. Bathrooms right there."

"Eh? Oh yeah… yeah, Ok. Arigato"

Keitaro headed over to the bathroom, then opened up the extra toothbrush on the sink and started to brush his teeth.

"Hey. Keitaro, about what you said the other day. About the Inn you stay at"

"Hmph?"

"What kind of inn was it again? And what's the rent like there?"

Keitaro spits into the sink  
"Heh, it's a female dorm." Keitaro says casually, as he walks out of the bathroom.

"What!?"  
_/Wow, an all female dorm…then, why is he there?/  
_  
"Haha, yeah it's a female dorm."

"Well, if it's an all female dorm why the hell are you there? You're a guy right?"

Tsukio eyes Keitaro as he walks out from the bathroom doorway. Tsukio raises an eyebrow, with a new thought whirring through his head.

_/Holy --! He's a transvestite! Oh my.../  
_  
"Don't look at me like that; you're freakin' me out Tsukio. You're not gay are you? Not that I have anything against it, just curious."

"What!? No way! I love women. Correction, REAL women"  
_/GAY!? Who the hell is that thing calling gay!?/  
_  
"Hahaha, don't get so offensive man. It's simple really. I'm the Kanrinin of Hinata-Sou.

"Wha-? Oh I see. So you're a guy right? And Naru was a girl right? Your both not trannies or nothing are yeah? Dressed in drag? Yes? No? I mean, it's cool if you are I guess, err…"

"What the hell!? What!? Tsukio, hahaha, you serious? No way man. Hahahaha. Where did you get that idea? Did that fight knock your brain up some too?" Keitaro said as he continued to laugh.

"Heh, I guess so. It was just a thought… being the only guy in a female dorm, ya know? But wow, the Kanrinin of one, I'm surprised you're still alive for that matter. They must all be on the same cycle if you know what I mean. Eesh"

"Well, it's not too bad; the only one who really gets out of hand at times is Motoko. And Kitsune is drunk almost every time you see her, and the other than that it's really easy going for the most part"

"Oh? Doesn't sound too bad. Who's Motoko?"

"Oh that's the Kendo girl I told you about. The one that uses Ki energy. She's the heir to the Shinmeiryu School. She trains really hard almost everyday. And on top of that, she's really protective over the younger girls. She's sent me flying a few blocks out of Hinata-Sou a few times with that Bokken of hers"

"Ah, I take it that's how you broke your arm? Something happened and she sent you flying? You weren't to clear last night exactly how it happened."

"Heh, no. It was a bit different. The Inns mad scientist foreigner decided to attack me with some miniature tanks and airplanes, after I had run up to the roof to avoid Motoko. And, as you can see, it didn't go to well, those tanks got the best of me that time. But I guess it's better than being sent flying from Motoko"

Keitaro laughed a little, followed by a smile from Tsukio and a single suppressed chortle.

"Lucky guy, Keitaro. Lucky guy…"

Tsukio trails off his sentence, and looks outside the window again.

"What do you mean? Cause I'm the only guy in a female dorm? I hear that a lot"

"Nah man not cause of that. I mean, yeah your lucky for that but, Jesus man are you freakin' immortal? To be sent flying a few blocks, and take no injury? Shot by tanks and falling off a roof, only to get a broken arm? Keitaro, I fought with a huge 275lb guy built like a tank, and look at me!"

"Yeah, I guess I am. I dunno, I think I'm just used to it. It happens a lot"

"USED TO IT!? HAPPENS A LOT!? Man, I'm beginning to think your UN lucky"

Just at that moment, someone walked into the room.

"Ah Tsukio, Keitaro, Good morning to you both! I take you got a good nights rest? Anyways, Keitaro, you can leave whenever you like, just sign the sign-out sheet before you go. As for you Tsukio, come with me; let's remove those casts and wrappings of yours. You should be healed by now right?"

"Eh? Oh Hey Doc. Good to see you again"

"Wait, again? I don't remember seeing you the other day; I had a different doctor… You are?"

"Ah Keitaro. I'm Doctor Kimizuka. Wait here Tsukio; I'll let you explain the 'again' part. I'll bring the cast saw and whatnot in here, I'll be just a minute"

With that, Dr. Kimizuka left the room, and Keitaro gave Tsukio a puzzled stare. Tsukio on the other hand had his head bowed down a bit, not really wanting to face Keitaro.

"So, what's the story of 'again'?"

Tsukio releases a deep sigh

"Well, I've been a street fighter for a few years now, since I left out on my own after high school. It's my only source of income and the only thing I'm really good at to be honest. I did wrestling in high school, but it wasn't much of a challenge. Coach said I had a natural talent and an innate ability to learn. So I tried Judo, same. I was trained heavily in Kendo myself in the past, but it wasn't really my style at the time. I've also tried quite a few other forms of fighting as well: Jiujitsu, Aikido, Muay Thai, Wing Chun, several forms of Kung Fu, and various other Japanese and Chinese martial arts, and combined them into my own form fighting. I did fairly well and advanced fast in all forms. I guess I'm a natural born fighter, just like that coach said. Anyways, after high school, I couldn't really find a job to support me. My family kicked me out of the house, for reasons I don't want to discuss now. So, I took up street fighting. It's all held in different locations, but bids are placed and the winner gets a large share of the money. Since then, I've had a few injuries, and Dr. Kimizuka was the one I always ended up seeing to have my casts put on and off."

"Hmm, so you're highly trained in martial arts. Motoko would like you, hehe. Definitely. And you say you heal fast? Is that also due to your training?"

"One would assume so, it baffles the Dr. Kimizuka as to why, and I don't really understand it myself either. I do meditate sometimes, just to clear my thoughts, and I can block a lot of pain out. Comes in handy at the fights. Keeps me focused."

"So, how long have you been here for those injuries? Just the other day you were clenching your ribs in pain if you even laughed. You seem fine now, laughing some too."

Tsukio shrugs, and turns to face Keitaro

"I've been here almost a week, about 5 days."

"WHAT!? 5 DAYS!? Your telling me that in 5 days you managed to heal yourself of a broken rib, sprained ankle, and a fractured wrist!?" Keitaro exclaimed with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Yeah, seems like it" Tsukio said bluntly.

Just then Dr. Kimizuka came walking in with the equipment he needed to aide Tsukio. He then began to remove His casts and wrappings, and removed several splints in the process. Meanwhile Keitaro walked over to the window and had a look outside. Bellow, near a fence under an onramp, was a small group of people standing in a circle. Keitaro grabbed his glasses from the table next to him to get a better look at what was going on down bellow. What he saw, was a real street fight taking place. It came to Keitaro's mind that that's likely where Tsukio will go as soon as the casts are removed and he's signed out of the Hospital.

Dr. Kimizuka had just finished tending to Tsukio and was now standing at the door way.

"Tsukio, listen to me. I don't know how much longer I can have you staying in here overnight, the people are starting to question you. I dot necessarily accept your fighting, but have you saved enough money to get a place?"

Tsukio looked at Dr. Kimizuka and then back out the window.

"I'll take that as a no. You're going to have to get a place soon Tsukio, real soon. I don't want to lose my job because of me harboring you here. Just a heads up. When you're ready to leave, you know the drill. Oh and if you need to get back in tonight, just page me or something, I'll get you. Stay safe eh? And you Keitaro, take care, and don't put to much strain on your arm, or it won't heal right. Bye guys."

Dr. Kimizuka then left the room and walked down the hallway. Little did they know that Naru and Mutsumi had reached the door just as the Doctor was leaving.

"So…you gonna leave now Tsukio?" Keitaro inquired.

"Hmm, I think so…."

"I saw the fight going on out there. Back to the streets already?"

_/Maybe I should just invite him to stay. But how would the girls react? God Motoko might go ballistic. But, this guys a fighter, she might take a liking to the guy…But Naru will probably think he's a pervert or something and detest it all the way…ahh what to do what to do!/  
_  
"Probably, though I won't fight tonight. I need to gather some info on the big money bouts and prepare myself a bit. Can't just go head first into that, otherwise I'll be back here and set back a few nights."

"I take it Dr. Kimizuka smuggles you in and out time to time?"

"Yeah, he's like a father to me" Tsukio released a long sigh. "I don't want him to lose his job either, so I don't think I'll be coming back tonight."

"So what then? You plan on living on the streets from now on?"

"Well, I guess, until I manage to win a few more fights and get the cash for a place. I don't think I'll ever be able to settle down and find a job at this rate. Doc already tried to get me a position here, but I'm so under qualified that even a janitorial job was out of my league. Pretty sad eh?"

It was at that moment Naru spoke out.

"Living on the streets!? Fights!? That's no way to live! Mutsumi what do you think?"

"Well I guess he could stay with us for a while, I don't see a problem there, not with me"

"Huh? OH! Narusegawa! Mutsumi! When did you girls get here?"

_/Man, how long were they there? Did they hear everything? It would be less explanation at any rate if they did/_ Keitaro thought.

"Oh, hey ladies. Nice to see you two again" Tsukio said with a wide smile.

_/Good lord, she's hot. Ah but that's Keitaro's girl right there. That's not like me. And that other girl, WOW. Who's that again, Mutsumi? I'll have to remember that…what a killer body, cute face too. But, what's with that turtle?/  
_  
"Hello. Tsu…Tsu…what was it again? I'm dreadfully sorry" Naru said, with slight hint of shyness in her voice.

"Tsukio! Sakamoto, Tsukio, right?" Mutsumi said with a giggle.

_/Bah! Why can she always remember these things! And to think she's so simple minded. Maybe that's just a mask or something…Argh! That makes me look bad too! Wait, what am I worrying about? I'm not trying to hitch with this guy am I?/  
_  
"Hai! You remembered? That's nice. Mutsumi right? What's with that turtle?"

"Hehe, this is Tama-chan. He's a hot spring turtle" Mutsumi said a happy air about her voice.

Tama-chan decided to fly off of Mutsumi's shoulder and flew over to Tsukio sitting at the window. Gently gliding through the air currents from the open window, and landed lightly on Tsukio's head, giving a sigh of comfort and a subtle "Myu!" Tsukio gave a small laugh, and looked up in attempts to see the little turtle on his head.

"Awww! Kawaii!" Mitsumi said with sparkles in her eyes. "Seems he likes you Tsukio-san."

Mutsumi passed Tsukio a delicate smile, which was returned by a wide grin from Tsukio, causing Mutsumi's face to ever so slightly flush. She quickly turned to Naru to avoid Tsukio seeing this, but it was too late, he saw.

_/Did she just blush? She's so cute! Naru seems at loss of words, maybe she wants to be alone with Keitaro?/_

An uneasy air filled the room for a moment as Naru didn't respond to Mutsumi's silent plea for help. It seemed that their so called 'plan' has gone awry.

Keitaro then decided he would be the one to break the ice.

"Naru, you invited Tsukio to stay at Hinata-Sou?"

"I um, that is, unless you want him on the streets…" She responded. A slight glimmer of anger and frustration in her eye due to Keitaro's seemingly uncaring question.

"No way! I think that's great! Mutsumi you don't have a problem with it either?"

Mutsumi glanced at Keitaro, whose face was still a light shade of red. Keitaro had never seen her like this before, not even when she was with Keitaro on their date or after that for that matter. She's not one to get flustered.

Keitaro gave Tsukio a sideways glance. Tsukio had already been looking directly at Keitaro, awaiting his response. Keitaro's eyes quickly darted to Mutsumi, and then back to Tsukio. Tsukio, taking note of this, twitched both his eyebrows upwards for an instant in silent acknowledgement, while a small smile tugged at the sides of his lips. Keitaro gave an assuring nod and smiled as well, suppressing a light laugh, then spoke up.

"Since my arm is broken and Tsukio here has recovered fast, I'll definitely need help around the Inn with the common tasks. I have no problem with him coming to stay with us. In fact I planned on talking to you girls about it over breakfast when we got back. Looks like Tsukio will have an early arrival."

"Great! Let's get going! I'm sure Shinobu is almost done with Breakfast by now" Mutsumi said in a happy uplifted tune.

"Naru, what's the matter?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just worried about what the other tenants will say about this."

"Oh, don't worry, I wont outlast my stay. I appreciate you guys helping me and all, but I'll only stay until Keitaro's arm has recovered, or less if I'm wanted out. It's really no problem, I'm used to it"

"Oh don't go talking that nonsense! I'm sure the other girls will come to like you in time."

Then Keitaro muttered something only Tsukio could have possibly heard.

"Some faster than others…"

Tsukio laughed silently and realized Mutsumi had been looking at him. Feeling brave, Tsukio returned her gaze. As their eyes locked, Mutsumi's legs began to wobble a bit and her face began to drain in color. If Naru had not been right beside her, Mutsumi would have fainted on the tile flooring and possibly caused herself injury. She fainted up against Naru, who looked slightly shocked. Keitaro rushed upwards from his seat by the window and ran over to assist Mutsumi. Tsukio then stood up, and walked over to help in anyway he could. He wasn't sure what just happened.

_/What the hell? I look at her and she faints! Did I seem aggressive or something? Maybe I scared her? Oh god I hope not, I wouldn't want to ruin any chance with a girl like that!/_

"Don't worry, she's a little weak, she faints time to time. Although it's not as bad as she used to be. She's had a few near-fatal instances when she's fainted at really bad times. If we hadn't been there for her, I don't think Mutsumi would be with us today" Keitaro said calmly.

"Naru, the bathroom is right there, get a cloth and wet it with cold water and bring it here, and well try to get her to come to." Tsukio said coolly, as if he's done this before.

Naru obeyed Tsukio's instructions and retrieved a cold damp cloth from the bathroom, and applied it to Mutsumi's forehead.

Mutsumi now lay on the bed, Keitaro to the right, Naru on the left, and Tsukio at the foot of the bed slightly leaning over. When Mutsumi finally came to, roughly 5 minutes later, she sat straight up in the bed, meeting face to face with Tsukio, who bore a look of surprise on his face but didn't move an inch. Mutsumi gasped for air for an instant, while Naru and Keitaro looked in amazement. Partially because Mutsumi was awake, and partially because she was still staring at Tsukio.

Tsukio stood up fully, took the damp cloth stuck to Mutsumi's forehead off, and reached his hand out to Mutsumi.

"Come on, let's go. I'm hungry, and I'm sure the rest of you are as well. Besides, I'd like to meet the rest of the girls I've heard about over at the Inn. They all seem like interesting people" Tsukio said with a calm smile.

_/Wow! She's really pretty. I think if that happens again I won't be able to refrain myself from grabbing this girl/  
_

Mutsumi took hold of Tsukio's hand to help her get off the bed. Since Tsukio had finally stood up, both Naru and Mutsumi had been taking in what they saw before them and jotted mental notes.

Tsukio was wearing a white muscle shirt at the time, along with long baggy black cargo pants. He definitely looked like a guy off the streets, only minus the piercing and attitude. He was about 5'11", maybe 6". He looked like a monster standing next to Keitaro, and a giant compared to the girls. He was a very lean looking individual, possibly around 200 pounds. His many years in martial training no doubt gave him the physique he wore. His hair was thick and a really dark shade of brown, almost black, but the reflection of the sun brought the brown out a bit more. His hair was spiked back, making himself look a bit like a punk, but at least it wasn't one of those spiky Mohawk hairdos.

Mutsumi rose off the bed and to her feet, quickly releasing Tsukio's hand thereafter. As the group walked out of the room and down the hallway to the elevator, not a word was spoken. Once outside of the hospital, they began to walk back towards Hinata-Sou. Tsukio followed close behind; as he didn't know where to go. After about 15 minutes worth of walking, and talk about the details of Keitaro's injury, how Tsukio got his, and what was spoken at the hospital between him and Keitaro, a group of guys started following them. At first, they didn't take notice of it. There were too many people around to be able to pick anyone out the masses. But Tsukio noticed their presence.

"Hey, guys, don't look back but, were being followed." Tsukio said in a low tone.

Keitaro made as if he was looking at one the stores he was passing, and searched through the corner of his eye for the group. There were 3 of them, all bearing toothy grins on a face that spoke 'cruel intent' all over it.

"Hey, I'll deal with this. Just turn into that alley there, and once in, get behind me." Tsukio said, this time, in a steel like tone; implying how serious he was through his voice.

_/These jerks think they can follow us? Two girls and a guy with a broken arm. I bet the figure its easy prey, and don't even assume I might be with them. I'll show them their mistake. Trying to get at these two ladies no doubt. Despicable./_

They all followed Tsukio's orders and walked into the nearest Alley. Oddly enough, it was a dead end; all that was there were a few trashcans and a bunch of boxes. They guys following must have thought they were stupid or something, as they came walking right on into the alley not too long after they did. Naru stood behind Keitaro holding his right arm with a slight look of fear. Keitaro however, looked rather cool. This of course surprised Naru. Normally Keitaro, at a time like this, would have ran, or found some other means to get out of the situation, but definitely wouldn't fight. Mutsumi stood on the other side of Keitaro, also with a slight look of fear in her eyes.

Tsukio stood there, arms crossed, with all of his weight applied to one leg. The guys that just entered the alley looked a little shaken when they saw Tsukio standing there waiting. Tsukio then reached up to his head, and gave Tama a poke to wake him up. He had been sleeping ever since they left the hospital. Tama stirred a little, looked around, and flew over to Keitaro's head and continued his nap. The men at the mouth of the alley, confused by the turtle, bore puzzled expressions.

"I suggest you leave, and stop following us" Tsukio spoke out.

His eyes had a deadly gaze to them. He obviously meant business. The three guys at the alley stood there, whispered amongst themselves, and their look of puzzlement shifted to a look of cold brutality. They obviously meant business too, and Tsukio was the nearest client.

It all happened fast from there, almost too fast to take in at once. The guy in the middle just came lunging out at Tsukio. The other two guys stood there. The man raised his fist into the air while charging directly at Tsukio, who hadn't moved an inch; he just stood there and waited for the right moment. Once the man was in range, he threw his fist at Tsukio's face. Or at least, where Tsukio's face would have been. Tsukio had moved behind the guy so fast he hadn't even noticed his movements. The man slowed down, regained his balance, and walked towards Tsukio. He gave off a slight laugh, and the two men behind him began to walk toward Tsukio as well. It was a setup.

_/Jerks think their smart eh? Trying to surround me… these guys are punks…/  
_

As they three men closed in on him, they began to taunt him.

"So Tsukio… Looks like you're out of the hospital. Fast as usual."

"Yeah, and were here to put you back, punk"

"Who do you think you are to just knock our leader out like that and walk away like it was nothing?"

"Yeah, He had you beat. And we want our rightfully deserved money back"

"Hey, I don't know who you guys are, nor do I care. And if you're referring to my last fight, as I recall, I won. Not him. The money belongs to me. Not you pawns."

Tsukio said in a tone of voice that Keitaro hadn't heard before. The hidden intent in Tsukio's voice made Keitaro shiver for a brief moment. All the while Naru was holding onto his arm so tight he feared he might break that one too.

The three guys rushed in on Tsukio, who quickly stepped up to his first attacker. Tsukio blocked the mans fist with one arm and elbowed him in the face with the other. At the same time all that occurred, Tsukio had wrapped his leg around to the back the mans calf. After being blasted in the face by Tsukio's elbow, the force had sent his body in movement backwards. However, since Tsukio had his leg locked to his, the man simply fell over and knocked the back of his skull on the concrete. It all happened so fast it seemed like the man just fell.

Quickly turning, Tsukio grabbed a hold of his next attackers fist and used his force against him; by following the trajectory of his punch and bringing his knee up to drive into his gut. Tsukio made solid contact with the man's stomach. The man was now bent over Tsukio's knee, and coughing up blood. Tsukio then delivered an elbow to the mans neck and lowered his leg. His attacker slumped onto the ground and didn't move.

The last guy had stopped in his tracks after his buddy was counter attacked so easily. Little did Tsukio know that the first man he took down was getting back up. He began to sneak up to Tsukio while the man in front of him approached slowly. Tsukio took a defensive stance and waited for the man in front of him to attack. The next thing Tsukio felt was a punch landing on his back, right on his kidneys. Tsukio winced in pain as he reeled around to face his new attacker. At this time the man that was in front of him began to run with intent to tackle Tsukio to the ground. Tsukio blocked the pain out fast and delivered an incredibly fast jumping spin kick to the mans face, at the exact same time the guy behind him dove to tackle. This effectively dodged the tackle, and in turn acted as a second impact on the kicked victim's body, causing him to be knocked out almost instantly. Tsukio stood there amazed that the man behind him was about to tackle him.

After his attacker got up from his buddies unconscious body, shocked at what had just happened, Tsukio took the offensive. He ran towards the last attacker while he was still shocked and jumped into the air to deliver a flying kick. In desperation, and shear reflexes, he caught Tsukio in mid air and slammed him into a wall. Tsukio, in pain, and in no state to escape the grip of his attacker, was repeatedly slammed into the wall.

Keitaro watched in awe at the event unfolding before him, not knowing what to do, he locked up. Naru's grip hadn't relaxed either, and Mutsumi watched on in total fear for their new friend.

Tsukio's attacker eventually became exhausted after 7 slams into the wall. His grip had weakened and he dropped Tsukio onto the concrete. Tsukio lay on the ground for a moment writhing in pain. Blocking it out of his mind again, noticing his attacker was rushing at him to finish off the job, he scrambled to his feet. His opponent was within striking range and began to throw a right hook. Tsukio stayed low and the punch went directly over his head. At that same instant Tsukio had thrust both of his hands making contact with the mans stomach. Tsukio let out a growl of words as a sudden wind picked up in the alley and rushed away from Tsukio and his attacker in opposite directions. His opponent shot forward and slammed against the alley wall, water gushing from his mouth with a large circular indentation formed on his abdomen. He then slid down from the wall and fell over, unconscious.  
Tsukio remained in the same position he was in when he first unleashed his final attack. His stance was low and solid and his arms were fully extended with his hands cupped. His breathing was hard and heavy, and he slowly recovered to a full stand.

"Tsu…Tsu…Tsukio? Are you alright?" Keitaro managed to let out.

"Ye...Yeah. I'll be fine. They were a little tougher than I had expected them to be. But, I'll be fine." Tsukio said through heavy breathing.

_/Argh! The 5 days I was in the hospital severely impacted my fighting abilities. I've got to focus the next few days and give myself a few moments to meditate and think about what happened and how I can improve. I also did that attack again…I've got to learn how to do that on my own free will./_

"Tsukio? Ummm, can we go now? I'm afraid more might come" Mutsumi said softly, with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Yeah, I think we should get going, Shinobu is probably getting worried…" Naru managed to say, finally releasing her grip on Keitaro's arm.

As they walked out of they alley, Keitaro was pondering about that last attack Tsukio had done to that man.

"Hey, Tsukio, was that your 'desperation' move you did on that guy back there?"

_/If he could learn how to do that at any time, and possibly take his skills farther, he'd be one dangerous guy/  
_  
"Uh, yeah. That was what some people call 'Air Blast' I don't really like the name myself, but that's what they call it. I guess they derived it from the persons body getting launched."

"What was with all the wind then? That from the technique as well?"

"Yeah I think so. Happens every time I perform it. I also feel pretty drained right after doing it though, like all my strength has been sapped from me and placed into one blow, ya know?"

"Uhh, heh, not really, but I understand what you're saying."

"Umm, Tsukio? Why were they after you?" Mutsumi said cautiously, as if she was now afraid of him.

"I guess they wanted revenge for the fight I had with their boss. He was the leader of their 'gang' The stakes were high but the price was right so I challenged him. I don't think they liked the fact I took their prize money and beat their boss up."

"Oh…" Mustumi said weakly.

"Don't be scared, I'm really sorry you guys got mixed up in that. I thought they were targeting Keitaro to get at you two girls, guess I was wrong. But don't worry, I won't be fighting for a while until I collect myself and improve a bit. So, I shouldn't have any people following me, or you for that matter. And if there are for some reason, I'll take care of them. You can count on me to be your shield" Tsukio said with a wide smile at Mutsumi, who immediately smiled at his words and looked down clasping her hands together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru and Keitaro walked ahead, while Mutsumi walked alongside Tsukio, but not close enough to be questionable.

A breeze picked up and Naru took hold of Keitaro's left arm. A little shocked, Keitaro glanced at Naru.

"What's that for?"

"Don't get any ideas! It's just… cold out…"

"Oh…want my jacket? Haha"

"Ah! You think I'm doing this because it's cold!?"

"I knew you'd say that, you've done this before." Keitaro said with laughter in his voice.

Naru gave Keitaro a cold stare, and he immediately backed off the joke.

"Don't push your luck, Keitaro" Naru said sternly.

"Well they certainly have a good relationship going don't they" Tsukio whispered sarcastically to Mutsumi.

_/Man she can be so cute sometimes. So far things seem to be going well…/  
_  
"Ara Ara, Hai, they do. They're so cute together, they make a great couple" Mustumi laughingly whispered back at Tsukio

_/What a guy…A bit tough looking but a real softy inside. Hehehe/  
_

In the last few blocks walking to Hinata-Sou, nothing more was spoken besides idle chat. Mustumi and Naru seemed to both want to know more about Tsukio's past and how he learned how to fight, which he gladly told them, up until the point they started prodding at his family problems. He drew the line there, for now.

As they rounded the last block, there it stood. A large 3 story complex completely renovated and in all its glory. Tsukio looked on in awe at the size of the building.

"Wow, so this is Hinata-Sou?" Tsukio said in a voice full of surprise. "This place is huge. Where's the hot springs? Man I could use a nice bath right now."

Keitaro laughed a little

"Don't worry about that now, were late for breakfast! Shinobu's cooking is the greatest! C'mon!"

With that, they all walked up the steps leading into Hinata-Sou. Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi all filed into the Inn and waited at the common room for Tsukio. Tsukio took a step in, took off his shoes, and walked into the Inn. His eyes widened as they took in the beautiful living area around him. Tsukio could hear Keitaro's voice coming from the common room, he figured he'd better go and meet the Tenants. Cautiously he walked in staying a ways behind Keitaro.

"HEY! EVERYONE! Sorry were late! There's someone I'd like you all to meet!"


	3. An Outright Challenge

"Keitaro!"

Su came out of no where and delivered a flying kick straight to his face. Tsukio caught a glimpse of this as his face paled. He thought Keitaro would be out cold after a strike like that. Instead, Keitaro staggered a little and regained his balance, rubbing his head a little with a smile on his face.

"Hey Su" He said happily. "Sorry were late guys, I really am, but some things came up, I'll tell you later. For now, meet Tsukio"

The girls of Hinata-Sou had just managed to file into the common room as Keitaro was speaking. Haruka was also in the room, smoking a cigarette while sitting on the couch. All the girls had their eyes on Keitaro, as they didn't see anyone else near him.

"Keitaro, are you seeing things? Kaolla's greeting didn't make you delusional did it?" Motoko spoke out.

"Yeah... you sure that fall from the roof only broke you arm and not your brain too?" Kitsune said with a sly grin across her face.

Su had now joined the other girls and remained completely oblivious to what was being spoken at the time. She pulled out a banana and began to eat it promptly after peeling it.

"Umm, no, he's here." Keitaro said.

"Who's here?" Motoko questioned.

"The guy I want you all to meet. His name is Tsukio. Sakamoto Tsukio."

"What's a Tsukio? Does it taste good?" Su said with complete sincerity. She was still totally oblivious to what was being spoken.

Kitsune sniggered a little at Su's question.

"Su, I didn't do that bad of a job teaching you Japanese did I?"

"No, he's over there, see?" Mutsumi said with a happy air about her voice.

Standing near the doorway to Hinata-Sou, but visible to the others through the entrance of the common room, stood Tsukio, feeling slightly uneasy with eight pairs of eyes staring in his direction.

"Uh, umm... Hello, I'm Tsukio." He said uneasily.

"Oh, so you're the one that's been rumored about lately." Haruka said as she stood up to get a better look. "Yep, definitely fits the description." She said at last as she sat back down in her couch.

_/Huh? Description? What did she mean by that?/_

"Tsukio!" Shouted Su, who quickly launched a 'Hello' kick in Tsukio's direction.

Tsukio, a natural fighter, easily saw the attack and simply grabbed Su's foot and caught her in his arms. The rest of the Hina girls looked on in awe. They weren't expecting a newcomer to know what was going to happen to him. Let alone counter it.

"Oh? You must be Su. You're a little feisty aren't you?" Tsukio said with a blank expression on his face.

Su quickly looked pleased and escaped Tsukio's hold and gave him a tight hug.

"Tsukio!" She exclaimed.

_/This ones weird. Must be the mad scientist of the Inn...better watch my back or I might be the next experiment./_

"Kaolla! Don't do that to guests! It's not nice!" Shinobu, typically quiet, finally spoke out. "What if you really kicked him? He's not Keitaro!"

"Definitely not, this guys a lot better looking than that failure" Kitsune thought out loud, with a broad grin on her face.

"Eh?" Tsukio said quickly, scratching his head in disbelief.

His face slightly turned red

"Ohhh look he's blushing! And his nose isn't bleeding! Guess he's not as perverted as Keitaro is!" Kitsune thought out loud again, opening both of her eyes fully as if to get a better look at this new person standing in the doorway.

"Kitsune! Have a new target already?" Motoko said in a monotone. Glancing over at Tsukio, she raised an eyebrow.

_/Hmm, I sense something different about him; he has a strong aura... I'll have to keep an eye on him.../_

"Guest?" Spoke Keitaro right after Motoko finished her sentence. "He's not a guest"

"Huh?" Everyone inquired at the same time.

"And what, exactly, do you mean by 'He's not a guest' Urashima?" Motoko said in a cool voice.

"I meant just what I said. He's not a guest. He'll be staying with us here at the Inn."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed at the same time again.

"Ah! Whew, good thing I made extra food for everyone for breakfast" Shinobu said quietly.

Motoko stood with a cold gaze in her eyes at Keitaro.

"And who, exactly, do you think you are to introduce another male in our dormitory without the consent of the others?" She said, holding back the anger in her voice.

Motoko then drew her bokken and took an aggressive stance facing Keitaro. Tsukio, noticing the stance as one he's learned in Kendo a while back, realized that that girl had to be Motoko.

_/Man, she's hot tempered, and tall too. Looks a little younger, but still looks pretty/  
_  
Tsukio then took a few steps forward and stood directly in front of Keitaro.

"You must be Motoko Aoyama, I've heard a lot about you. Pleasure to meet you, successor of the Shinmeiryu school of Kendo." Tsukio said with a low bow.

Motoko's stance relaxed a little bit and her bokken dropped for an instant. She quickly righted her stance and gritted her teeth.

"Who are you to say such things as if you know me?" Motoko said, slightly enraged. "I don't care who you are, I won't allow you staying here! I've enough trouble keeping that pervert in line already!"

The others looked on in interest wondering how this newcomer will respond to the aggressiveness of Motoko.

"I won't allow it! You hear me! I won't!" Motoko blurted out. "I'll offer you the same challenge I extended to Keitaro!"

"And, that is?" Tsukio said, knowing what Motoko wanted.

"I challenge you to a duel! If you lose, you're never to show face in this Inn again! It's that simple. Maybe me beating you will knock some sense into that muscle bound head of yours. I don't want another male here!"

"And if I win, you won't detest my residence in this house ever again, right?"

"You speak as if you're sure you will be triumphant. Don't misjudge me!" Motoko said full of malice.

"I don't back down from a challenge. I have one request however"

"Humph. And that is?"

"I can't fight you now; I need a moment to myself, take in my new surroundings. Besides, I'm hungry. Do you mind if we eat first? I'm sure if we wait any longer the food will get cold" Tsukio said will a smooth grin.

Then tension in the room evaporated as Motoko agreed to his terms. The girls then filed to the dining table and took their usual seats. A space was made on the table set next to Keitaro for Tsukio. All the girls were sitting at the table with their eyes on Tsukio. It was Shinobu who finally broke the silence.

"Sempai, how come you were late back from the Hospital? You said something came up? What happened?" Shinobu asked with the sound of innocence filling her voice.

"Huh? Oh Shinobu-chan. Well, we kinda got into a fight." explained Keitaro. "Hey, Shinobu-chan, why did you cook such a provocative breakfast? What are you trying to do? These are all very rich foods!" He quickly added, not really wanting to explain things to the girls at breakfast.

"Well, um, I was trying to make up for yesterday. I felt we all deserved a meal like this to get us in good spirits" Shinobu said weakly.

The table fell silent for a moment until Kitsune spoke up, seeing past Keitaro's comment on Shinobu's cooking.

"You? Keitaro? Got into a fight?" Kitsune said in a tone of laughter. "And you're still alive? You make me laugh your so horrid at lying."

Motoko looked in Keitaro's direction and perked up an eyebrow as if waiting for Keitaro to tell the story. Shinobu turned her gaze to Keitaro with a look of concern across her face. Su continued to eat and paid no attention to the others talking. Tsukio suddenly felt a bit tense, not sure if he should get involved in this or not. He wasn't 100 sure if the girls would hate him for almost getting their friends beat up, or if they would praise him for protecting them.

"Humph, yeah Keitaro, tell us all about it. You look fine, besides your arm. What? Did Naru have to protect you and fend of the 'bad guys' with her patented Naru Punch?" Motoko said with a glint or sarcasm in her voice.

Tsukio looked over at Motoko who paid no attention to his gaze at all.

"Um actually no, I was kinda scared..." Naru said uneasily. "Those three guys looked pretty tough... they looked like they could be murderers…"

"Three? Murderers?" Motoko said in disbelief.

"Yeah, there were three of them" Tsukio said calmly. "…Sorry about that, I…I really am"

"Sorry? What should you be sorry for?" Motoko spat out. "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

"Um, yeah. Those three men were after me, for… beating their gang leader up in a street fight..." Tsukio said uneasily. "I'm really sorry; I didn't know my presence would endanger your friends"

"WHAT!?" Motoko said furiously.

"Don't worry, were safe right? All of us are, thanks to Tsukio" Mustumi said revealing a slight smile towards Tsukio.

"What do you mean 'thanks to Tsukio'" blurted Motoko, who had now noticed he was looking right at her.

_/Man, I knew they would get all upset. How am I going to talk my way out of this one?/_

"Hai, Tsukio took care of them. It got a little scary I'll admit, but Tsukio managed to take the three of them down." Naru spoke out, sticking up for Tsukio.

Tsukio looked over at Naru on the other side of Keitaro. Naru passed him a look of reassurance. Tsukio then leaned back to his spot, feeling a little better.

"Tsukio did eh?" Motoko said as she analyzed Tsukio, who went back to eating his breakfast.

"Yeah, he thought they were after us though, targeting Keitaro as a weak point since his arm is broken to get at us girls, and told us to turn into and alley so he could take care of them." said Mutsumi, joining the conversation again.

"Is that so?" said Motoko, as the tension in her voice relaxed.

_/He protected Naru, Mutsumi and Keitaro did he? Even though they were after him, he assumed they were after them. But they just met didn't they? And he already threw himself on the line for them? Honorable I admit... I'll definitely have to keep an eye on him.../_

_/If I ask now, maybe Motoko will agree, and Tsukio can learn some new skills/_

"Motoko, I think you should allow Tsukio to train with you." Keitaro said out of the blue, as if trying to change the topic.

"Nani!? Why would you think that? He might have taken down three street punks but that by no means merits him to train with me!" The tension had returned in Motoko's voice as she said this.

"Um lets not jump the gun here, I'm sure Motoko doesn't want me to be in her way while she trains" said Tsukio.

_/Hmm, if I've judged her character right, she won't refuse if I play my cards right.../_

"Besides, I might hurt her if I do, with my level of martial training-"

"-Nani!? You think so tough guy? In that case, Well add to the stakes. If I win, and feel you were a decent challenge, then maybe I'll let you train with me."

_/What? He thinks he's all tough now? I'll show this guy. But he did throw himself on the line for them, so maybe he has some virtues...albeit a little egotistical/_

"Besides, if you did infact take down three guys by yourself, you might be an interesting opponent. Tsukio, you'll be fighting with me this afternoon. After breakfast I suggest you get ready."

_/Yes! I knew it! She's not one to let herself be easily swayed. I'll see what she's all about later today I suppose. I played my cards proper this time/_ Tsukio thought to himself, eyes steadily fixated on Motoko, who was also staring back.

_/Why is he staring at me? I've got that weak feeling again, similar to when I first met Keitaro... But then I was sick, and I'm certain I'm not sick...what is this? No, no I can't let myself believe that. For that, I will not go easy on this newcomer! I wont let him have this effect on me!/_ Motoko silently thought to herself, her face slightly burning up. _/Ah! I'm feeling flush, I feel like I'm burning, I can't let them see this!/_

"I have to go; I have a lot of training to do today. Shinobu, if you will excuse me, I will clean my dishes." Motoko then sat up from the table and took her leave.

"Ha...Hai! Motoko-sempai" Shinobu squeaked.

As Motoko left the table, and turned her back to leave to the kitchen, she said with a coolness that seemed to be blocking something else out of her voice.

"Tsukio, I suggest you get ready for this afternoon directly after breakfast, I'll be waiting outside in the woods behind the Inn. Be ready! You won't know where I might attack you, or when."

With that, Motoko left the dinning room table and into the kitchen to wash her dishes. Shortly after that, Motoko left to her room upstairs to dress in her proper gear and to retrieve her Bokken. Breakfast at the table continued.

"Um, what was that all about?" Shinobu asked, in a low tone.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I knew if I made myself look like an ego maniac and said what I said Motoko couldn't refuse." Tsukio stated, in a calm manner.

"How did you know that was Motoko's nature?" Kitsune spoke out, demanding an answer from Tsukio. "Have you two met before or something?"

"Ah, no we haven't. I guess I just judged her character properly is all. She has a fighter's spirit, I could feel it. I saw that look in her eyes, it was similar to me. She's not one to back out of a challenge, is she?"

"No, Motoko's not." Kitsune added.

"Hmm… That means, in a way, she accepted my challenge to her." Tsukio explained.

"Nani?"

All eyes turned to Tsukio

"Well, she didn't want me to train with her, but through my words, I implied that she wouldn't be able to, and challenged her to do so. Seems like she picked that up fast"

"Ah, you preyed on her emotions. Ya know, that's not nice of a man to take advantage of other girls' emotions to get his way" Kitsune said, with a flicker in her eyes "But, to be intuitive like that, I find attractive in a man"

"Huh?" Tsukio said, startled a bit.

Kitsune continued to gaze at Tsukio until he finally reached his limit on uncomfortability.

"Umm, hey Keitaro. I just realized. Um, I have no clothes." Tsukio finaly managed to let out.

"Hmm, I could let you wear mine, but you're bigger than I am, I don't know if they would fit you."

"Sempai, you should take him shopping!" Shinobu spoke out.

"What's shopping? Is it tasty?" Su said with a bit of drool forming at her mouth.

"Sounds like a good idea, but I don't have much on me." Tsukio replied.

"How much do you have exactly?" Naru asked.

"Um" Tsukio pulls out a large wallet from one of his many side pockets "I've got about...250,000 yen."

"NANI!?" shouted the entire table

"How on earth did you get a hold of that much money!" The girls at the table exclaimed, as Keitaro remained speechless at the table.

"Oh, well, um, I fight a lot?" He said sheepishly.

"I would assume so! That's a lot of cash! And you're sure that all from fighting? I mean, you're not raiding old ladies' purses are you?"

"No way Keitaro! I would never lower myself do such a shameful thing! All of the money have earned has been fought for!" Tsukio said in such a tone he startled the remaining girls at the table. Even Su refrained from stuffing her face and looked up.

"And you say that's 'not much' as if it isn't!" Kitsune said aloud, trying to ease the tension. "Why, I could buy me all the Sake I would need for the year and pay the rent all at the same time! And you… would do that for me right? We could be such a nice pair…"

Kitsune looked as if she was in her own little world with tears of joy forming in her eyes. She was slowly inching her way closer to Tsukio, who was slowly inching his way away from Kitsune.

"Well, it's not a lot compared to how much I've owed the hospital before" He said in a relaxed tone, still trying to keep a safe distance from the fox eyed yen predator.

"Well Tsukio, we've got a lot of things to do for you today! No time to waste either, let's get going!" said Keitaro as he finished off the rest of his food. "Hey, Shinobu-chan, you don't mind cleaning our dishes do you? We really have to get moving."

"No sempai, it's ok."

"Hai Shinobu-chan, arigato"

Shinobu cleared the table soon after the others left. Kitsune went straight to her room at the teahouse to begin drinking and bidding on the horse races again, as usual. Su went upstairs to her room, most likely to begin development on the next Mecha-Tama series.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, here's the deal. Tsukio, you and I will go and open you a bank account, youll need it otherwise you might lose all that money. The girls will go and look at a few shops for clothes and whatnot" Keitaro said, while pointing with his thumb behind him.

"Alright, sure whatever. So, well meet up with you two girls in say, 30 minutes? Well be out here I guess, right Keitaro?"

"Yeah, well be here. See you two ladies later"

As they all said their goodbyes, Keitaro and Tsukio headed towards the bank. Mutsumi and Naru headed out with high spirits to the nearest clothing vendor.

"So, what do you think he likes?" Naru inquired.

"No idea, lets just look around for now, well do the actual shopping when those two are done"

"Yeah, let's just walk around to kill some time"

"Hey, Naru, what do you think of Tsukio-san, now that we've gotten to know him a little more?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, you're the only other person who's been around with him as much as I have, besides Keitaro. I think he's handsome, and friendly too" Mutsumi said with a smile.

"Do you? Yeah he does look cute, but I don't think we know him that well enough yet. I mean, it's only been maybe a few hours total that we've known him? Don't you think your moving a little fast?"

"Not really, I mean if he's going to be staying with us, knowing Kitsune, I've got to get a head start, don't I?"

"Well if you put it that way I guess, but I don't think you should worry about Kitsune. Tsukio doesn't seem the type to go after drunkards, they way he kept fending off Kitsune at the table this morning."

"What about Motoko?"

"What about her?"

"Well, at the table this morning, when he looked at her, she was blushing I think. I don't think he noticed, but I think Motoko might be interested in him too"

"Nani? Motoko? OUR Aoyama Motoko? I highly doubt that. The only person she's admitted to liking was Keitaro...But she's given up on that"

"Exactly. Maybe she's trying to move on? She's a lot more womanly lately, and a lot more open to guys."

"Hah, more open? She wanted to kill Tsukio at breakfast this morning. If anything she's more closed"

"I think she was just trying to keep her image. You know what I mean?"

Naru gave Mutsumi's words some thought, and began to see where Mutsumi was coming from.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Mutsumi, you're not typically like this. You must really like Tsukio huh?

"I guess so." said Mutsumi with a slight smile.

"You know, Mutsumi, I remember when you liked Keitaro for a while. You weren't like this back then"

"Like this?"

"Well, you were more open then... you seem a little shy now. I've never seen this side of you before."

Mutsumi giggled a little.

"Well that's a little different Naru-san" Mutsumi passed Naru a light smile. "Because I've known Keitaro since I was a young girl, remember? You have too. Besides, people change right?"

"Ah, yeah I suppose. It's still a different side of you though"

"It's not bad is it?"

"No no, not at all" Naru said with a small grin.

_/Hmm, maybe I never saw her like this before because we never went out like this together back then...not only that but there's never been another guy around besides Keitaro. Shirai and Haitani don't count, those two are idiots./_

As the two of them continued to walk around, they had realized that their time was almost up. After idle chit chat and a few more laps around the mall, they decided it was about time to head back to where Keitaro and Tsukio would be waiting for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Keitaro and Tsukio remained sitting on a bench just outside the bank. It had only taken them 10 minutes to get everything they needed to get done accomplished.

"Thanks Keitaro, I appreciate it man"

"Yeah no problem Tsukio. It had to get done sooner or later."

"What's the rent at Hinata-Sou anyways? You never answered me back at the hospital."

"Oh the rent? Heh, compared to what you have, it's nothing. You could pay for a whole years rent easily."

"Oh? So what is it?"

"10,000 yen a month"

"What? That's it? Wow things are a lot cheaper when you don't have to do them on your own."

"I guess, we do have a lot of tenants, and we have a beach teahouse that brings in additional funds, so were pretty set money wise to keep Hinata- Sou running."

"You've got a beach tea house?"

"Yeah, we also have beachside hot springs down there too. Together they make most of our money here"

"Wow, sounds nice."

"I guess, haha" Keitaro said with a laugh.

"Hey, how long have you been together with Naru?"

"Huh? That's out of the blue"

"Eh? You don't mind me asking do you?"

"Nah it's ok. We've been together for about five years now, going on six."

"Wow, that's a while."

"Well it's not that easy to say. We've been through a lot of ups and downs and she never wanted to admit it until just recently." Keitaro said as his mind went through a flashback. "Yeah, it's been a hard few years, but we managed" he said as he passed Tsukio a small smile.

"Seems like it."

A few moments had passed since those last words were spoken. Both Tsukio and Keitaro remained sitting on the bench watching people pass them by as they sat in wait for Naru and Mutsumi.

_/I need to remember to get myself a few Gi's and Hakama's. I'll need them if I'm going to be training this summer./_ Tsukio thought quietly to himself.

Just then, Naru and Mutsumi had shown up.

"Keitaro!" "Tsukio!" Both Naru and Mutsumi shouted out synchronously.

The two men at the bench looked up, to see two beautiful girls calling them over to them.

"Keitaro, is that Naru and Mutsumi?"

"Huh?" Keitaro said as he looked in the direction Keitaro was pointing "Um, yeah. Lets go I guess."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the afternoon, Tsukio spent nearly half of his earnings on an entirely new wardrobe, shoes, various things he would need through the year, and some martial arts equipment. Since he was to be training with Motoko, he figured he might as well pick up a bokken, amongst other things.

Towards late afternoon, early evening, they were finally finished with their shopping spree for Tsukio and began the long walk back to Hinata- Sou. Keitaro held a few bags in his good hand; both Naru and Mutsumi also had a few bags. Tsukio, on the other hand, had bags strewn all over himself. Some hanging from his arms, hanging over his back, and some were worn like a purse.

The trek back to Hinata-Sou was a long and undesirable trudge through the streets of Japan filled with happy faces. Under the additional weight of all the baggage Tsukio now carried, he began to regret ever agreeing to go shopping. Maybe if he went alone things wouldn't have been so bad. But going with two girls, not one, but two, Tsukio mentally noted was an incredibly bad idea. Although, he did get to spend some time with Mutsumi, so all in all the day wasn't entirely appalling. Tsukio looked over at Keitaro, who was shaking his wallet upside down. He had spent everything he had on him. Luckily he had quite a bit left in his bank, but the fact that his wallet was now empty was a bit startling to Keitaro. Tsukio himself had then just come to the realization that he too spent a great deal of money. Nearly half his earnings, gone. In one simple few hour excursion to the mall. Gone. He was left with 130,000 yen. He had blown 120,000. But then again, as he looked back on it, he really needed to spend it. After all, he had no clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the four of them arrived back at Hinata-Sou, Tsukio had remembered his appointment with Motoko for training. On top of that, he still needed a moment to collect his thoughts and meditate for a bit.

"Hey guys, thanks for today, but I have to go and get ready for my session with Motoko."

With that, Tsukio then realized he had no idea where his room was in the Inn.

"Umm, Keitaro, uh. Where's my room going to be at?" asked Tsukio in a rather sheepish tone.

"Haha, I was wondering when you would ask that. Follow me, there's a spare room in Haruka's teahouse outside. Or you can take board in the room that's open near me, since Kitsune moved out"

The door to Hinata-Sou opened and a fox eyed woman came roving through the commotion, heading straight to Haruka's stash of Sake.

"If you take the room in the teahouse you can help Kitsune and I out! We manage the teahouse there during the summer! It helps provide us with some additional income and at night it becomes a bar!" Mutsumi blurted out.

"Oh, so I could work for you guys there?"

"Mhm, mhm. The pays not the greatest but at least you'll have something to do for the summer!"

"Hm, I kind of like that idea. I could get some work experience over the summer so maybe I can find a better job. Then I won't have to go to the fights so often to live week to week. I like that idea!" said Tsukio with a slight grin on his face, followed by a laugh. "Will I be the only one living there?"

"Oh no. Mutsumi also lives there. Kitsune does too. You can keep them both company. They tend to throw a lot of parties down there, so you should be busy often enough." Keitaro explained.

"Ara Ara, it will be weird being the only guy down there, but don't worry, we wont bite" Mutsumi said in laughter.

"Hard" Kitsune added with a grin, as she left to go back to the teahouse.

Tsukio's eyebrows twitched as he looked at Mutsumi and Kitsune, who had both just given him a suggestive wink.

_/Kawaii! That was interesting...them winking at me after a comment like that/_

"Mutsumi! Kitsune!" exclaimed a protestant Naru.

"Ara Ara, hehehe. Don't worry Naru, we'll be fine" Mutsumi said with laughter in her voice.

"C'mon Tsukio, lets get you situated"

Mutsumi then swung her bags over her shoulder, which almost hit both Tsukio and Keitaro in the head. Slightly taken back, Tsukio almost lost his balance under all the weight of the bags when he leaned back to avoid being hit, until someone reached out and grabbed his hand.

_/Eh? What's she doing this all the sudden for?/ He mused_.

Mutsumi then led Tsukio outside and over to the small teahouse near Hinata-Sou.

"Kitsune! Tsukio will be staying with us!" She shouted out.

Kitsune, who was drinking Sake at the bar table while watching the horse races, spun around in her chair.

"Nani? He is? So he's decided?"

"Hai! He's also going to help us run this place!"

"Ah, an extra hand, that's always good." Kitsune said slurring her words.

"Is she always this drunk?" Tsukio whispered to Mutsumi.

"Not always, but pretty much." Mutsumi whispered back with a giggle.

Tsukio then followed Mutsumi to his new room, and began to fix up the place to his liking. After all of his clothes were folded, hung, and neatly put away, Tsukio then changed into one of the Hakama's he bought earlier that day.The top portion was a deep blue, while the bottom a silver speckled black. He then picked up the Bokken which lay in the corner of his room and slipped it between his sash and waist. Adjusting himself in the mirror against the wall, and giving another look about his room, he walked back down to the teahouse portion of the small house after feeling content with the way things looked. Mutsumi passed him a look as he appeared around the corner.

"Ara Ara, where are you going Tsukio-san? You look sharp in that outfit of yours"

Hearing this, Kitsune decided to turn around and see what the commotion was about.

"Nani?" She said bluntly. "Where are you going like that?"

"Ah, excuse me. But I'll be out until dinner. Motoko wanted me to find her in the woods behind the Inn for some 'training'."

"Training? That's right, Motoko said that during breakfast. Oww..." Kitsune said with agony trailing through her voice.

"What's wrong Kitsune?" Mutsumi asked.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to take a nap, besides, I'm kinda hung-over. Ungh..."

"Um, right. Well, I'll see you at dinner then, thanks for the room." Tsukio said while leaving the Teahouse.

"Heh, I think he's after the kendo girl. What do you think Mutsumi?" said Kitsune as she rose up off her seat and began to walk crookedly to the stairs.

"Huh?"

_/Could he be really? Maybe he did notice her blushing at the table, and he's making his move? But, he's been so nice to me today...Oh well, I wont judge anything just yet, maybe I am moving to fast like Naru said. I should wait a few weeks or so.../_

Tsukio walked around Hinata-Sou taking in all the scenery around him. As he came to the back of the Inn, he saw a broken down building that looked like it had exploded. The bridge, leading to it, had a small stream bellow. The air was warm and very humid around the bridge. Taking note of this, he figured this was the water that provided Hinata-Sou with its hot springs. Tsukio then decided to follow the small river up stream in an attempt to find its source.

While moving up stream, Tsukio began to notice it was leading him deeper and deeper into the woods. After nearly 10 minutes of walking, he found the source of the water. There was a small waterfall coming from the mountain behind Hinata-Sou pouring out into a large pool of water. Steam seemed to part a way for Tsukio as he walked into the pool. The water itself was warm and bubbling through cracks in the rocks. He stood knee deep in the natural springs before realizing there was a large rock in the middle of the pool. Tsukio then waded his way over to the rock he saw. Upon reaching it, he sat atop it.

Positioning himself in a meditative state, Tsukio closed his eyes and listened to the gushing water around him. Upon reaching an inner tranquility within himself, he began focusing on the early morning's events and his last fight with the gang leader. He began to recap the events in slow motion, seeing things he could have done in the situation, and began playing out the outcomes in his mind if he had done them. Amongst thinking about the fights, thoughts of the Hinata girls and Mutsumi filled his mind. He let out a small smile to himself as their faces and names began to cycle though his minds inner eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some time had passed, he picked up a noise. Remaining motionless, he tried to focus his hearing in its general direction. The soft pitter patter of feet across moist grass came to his mind. The sound picked up it's pace, and began to sound harsher. Suddenly, the noise stopped. All that remained was a whistling in the air as if something had been thrown with great force.

"Motoko!" Tsukio suddenly spat out as he quickly recovered from his state and jumped off of the rock.

Landing in the water several feet from theboulder, he looked up. He saw Motoko flying through the air, her Bokken swinging toward the very rock he just occupied. If Tsukio didn't move, he would have been cut in half, even if it was just a wooden sword.

There was a brief moment time seemed as if it had stopped. Motoko's bokken had landed against the large boulder. An instant later, a great force seemed to have split the boulder in two. Shrapnel from the rock flung about, as the water around it rippled into a pathway following the trajectory of Motoko's attack. Tsukio stand there in awe, realizing that he would have been far worse than cut in half by the kendo girls attack.

As the splashing water subsided, and the flying shrapnel came to an end, Tsukio lowered his guard, only to see Motoko standing over the remains of the boulder.

"Impressive, Sakamoto. I didn't expect you to dodge that."

"What are you trying to do? That would have killed me!"

"Alas, that was my intent. I won't miss next time." She said in tone lacking all emotion.

"Nani!? Mate Motoko-chan!" Tsukio shouted out.

Motoko's eyes were cold as she came running towards Tsukio again, who had no option but to draw his own Bokken from his waist. The distance between Him and Motoko was quickly closing. Recalling his own training in Kendo from his master, he took a Battoujutsu stance and waited for Motoko to come within distance to release an incredibly high speed slashing maneuver.

Motoko, quickly noticing his stance, quickly jumped above Tsukio and landed several feet behind him. Tsukio, almost ready to release his attack, pivoted on his foot and spun himself around as fast as Motoko had jumped over him. The result was Tsukio's Bokken flying toward Motoko at incredible speed. Tsukio stopped an instant before impact. The wind from Tsukio's attack rushed across Motoko's face, which was pale with shock.

"It seems I've completely underestimated you Sakamoto. Perhaps your worthy of your life, you could have potential." Motoko said in a flat voice.

"I wouldn't try to butter me up after you try to kill me!" Tsukio said menacingly. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I wont come at you full keel!"

Taken back by his words, yet empowered at the same time by his bravery and challenging voice, her face became hot again.

_/What's this? It feels almost the same as this morning at breakfast. Only this time it's more of a smothering sensation...What's going on with me!?/_

Tsukio, noticing Motoko's face turning red, took note of the event.

_/Is she blushing? No, it's the heat, it's getting to her. She must have been here waiting for a long time. Similar to this morning at breakfast. I thought she was blushing then too. It must have been the food; it was very rich, meant to entice people. She probably ate too much of it too fast./ _Tsukio thought to himself._ /This must also be where she trains. Upon noticing me, she attacked. Is this her idea of training?/_

"Hey, Motoko, is the heat getting to you? You look hot."

_/Nani? He notices? The heat? That's it! The heat! I'm not blushing, It's the heat! Then what about this morning? It must have been the food, I ate it too fast. It affected me I suppose. Nani? That means...Whew. I was letting all of this get to me. As a warrior, I can't be so susceptible and suspicious of my own feelings! Put yourself together Motoko!/_

"Hai...Lets get out of this steam. Follow me, we'll continue there." Motoko said with renewed vigor.

"Eh? Ok..."

Tsukio followed her from afar, watching her every move as if expecting her to suddenly strike again at any time.

After a few minutes of walking deeper into the woods, they came across a clearing. The sun was beginning to set; its light cascaded across the treetops leaving a ray of light to half of the clearing. Motoko stood at the opposite end of the clearing, gesturing Tsukio to stay where he was.

"We duel here. Without interference. I'm not going to hold anything back Sakamoto!"

"Don't think I will either, Aoyama." Tsukio let a smile show through his steely gaze.

_/This will be fun, I love a good challenge/  
_  
_/Nani? He's smiling? Gah! He's such an egomaniac!/  
_  
"Fine. Iza! Hajime!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note : I believe Iza means Come (now), and Hajime means Begin. If I'm wrong just assume its right XD The effect would be like this : "Fine. Im comming! Begin!"  
Also, feel free to post comments and ideas. The more ideas I have swirling through this head of mine the more elaborate my writing will be, and I won't suffer such a bad writers block as I did halfway through this chapter. It will also increase the longevity of this story, which is always a good thing :-)


	4. Training Parter!

Authors Note: It's been quite some time since I last updated my story here. Writers block hit me hard and I couldn't come up with anything to start the story off, and I had a few gray areas in my mind as well. A few things came up finally, and I'm going to give chapter 4 a go. Hope you enjoy.

Legal stuff: Things have changed. I do not own Love Hina, nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Hinata-Sou, late afternoon, inside the teahouse, Kitsune and Mutsumi exchanged words.

"I wonder when he'll be back. He's been gone for a few hours now. I wonder how his meditation is going." Mutsumi said blandly.

Kitsune then stirred in her seat at the TV, and turned to face Mutsumi.

"Worried are you? Personally, in my opinion, if Motoko is out there, chances are he didn't get to meditate very long. Motoko probably already got to him. Their probably off in the woods somewhere swinging those sticks at each other."

"You're probably right. But, if that's the case, now I really am worried. Motoko is a skilled kendoist. Even a person allegedly trained like Tsukio doesn't stand a chance."

"You think so? You only saw him fighting hand to hand; maybe he's just as good if not better with a sword?"

"I don't think so, he said kendo wasn't his style, granted he's learned it and did well, he said he doesn't particularly like to focus on it."

"Well, with Motoko in the picture now, I don't think he'll have much of a choice on that matter." Kitsune said with a slight smile.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Motoko is naturally attracted to men who have martial abilities. You saw how she reacted to Seta, and also Keitaro after he got back from the US. So when a guy like Tsukio comes around…"

Kitsune trailed off in her sentence as she realized Mutsumi had redirected her attention to the teahouse door which Tsukio left from several hours ago.

"But Motoko is so involved in her training she probably won't give Tsukio the time of day. After all, she still threatens Keitaro quite a bit even though she's confessed to him."

Mutsumi continued to look at the teahouse door as if waiting for Tsukio to come walking in at any minute. Kitsune then spoke again after a brief silence.

"Mutsumi, I'm sure he's fine. The way you all described the fight in the alley I'm sure he can handle himself. Besides, I wouldn't worry too much about Motoko making any advances; his eye has been on you quite a bit from what I hear."

Mutsumi then redirected her gaze at Kitsune, who had now grabbed her attention again.

"What you hear? Who's this information coming from?"

"I won't say any names, but he's been caught staring at you a few times already. He hasn't been here a day yet and already news is spreading like a wild fire about him."

"Yeah… Oh well. I just hope he comes back soon. It's almost dinner time. I wonder what Shinobu has lined up for us today."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the forest, inside the clearing, two warriors engage in a battle of skill. Birds flocked from the tree tops into the dusk as the noise continued bellow. A slight breeze picked up, and filled the clearing with leaves whirling about.

Tsukio's stance was firm and incredibly defensive. He managed to block and parry every one of Motoko's attacks and advances. Apparently Tsukio's training was more than just that of an everyday kendoist. Upon the realization that the fight was moving no where, Motoko jumped back several feet and delivered a wave of ki energy towards Tsukio. The tall grass parted and the direction of the leaves blowing in the wind changed suddenly as the wave of ki extended from Motoko's bokken.

Noticing the shear size and speed of the force moving at him, Tsukio dived out of the way. The force that was moving towards him struck a tree in the distance with such force that it was split right down the middle, as if a bolt of lightning had struck the tree. Just as Tsukio had risen to his feet, another wave of energy came rushing his way. Quickly, Tsukio began a series of back hand springs and jumps to avoid each of the new threats coming at him. Trees split and fell all around the clearing as each one of Motoko's attacks were avoided.

Realizing that the distance between her and Tsukio was too great, she came to the conclusion that it was because of this that he was able to dodge her attacks so easily. Quickly sprinting towards Tsukio, who had just landed from a previous dodge, she raised her bokken and began a downward slashing movement. Tsukio being quick to recover raised his sword over his head and blocked her attack.

Motoko and Tsukio remained in a lock with their swords battling against each others strength. Tsukio was amazed as to how strong the kendo girl was. Remembering that he promised to hold nothing back, he easily overpowered her and pushed her back some several feet. Motoko quickly dug her feet into the ground to prevent moving any further. Tsukio then darted off into the thick of the forest and leapt into the canopy of the trees. Motoko soon followed suit, and began to chase down the fleeing Tsukio.

_/Running? Cowardice! When I catch you I'll teach you the dishonor of running from a duel!/_

Jumping from tree to tree, remaining high above the ground, Tsukio worked his way deeper and deeper into the forest. The light had become near black; the only light in the forest were small rays of light from a setting sun. Tsukio then slowed himself down a little, allowing his pursuer to catch up a little more. Motoko, realizing the change of pace, made a sudden lunge at Tsukio for an aerial attack. Tsukio, expecting this, had lunged to the tree in front of him, and used it to change his direction suddenly and began to fly in Motoko's direction with incredible speed; much more than Motoko had anticipated.

Time slowed down for an instant, as the two rushed toward one another for a final aerial attack. Motoko, certain that her skills in kendo would give her the advantage, performed a heavy horizontal swing. Noticing the direction of Motoko's bokken, Tsukio decided there was only one way to avoid it. Knowing he might regret what he was about to do, it was the only way to prevent serious injury to either one of them.

Motoko's bokken took its wide swing in Tsukio's direction, contacting nothing. In that same instant her swing would have made contact, Tsukio had already rotated upside down. Motoko's bokken had swung directly bellow him. While still rotating, Tsukio used his momentum to bring his bokken out into a horizontal slash himself, holding his sword close to his body. His spinning resulted in avoiding her attack, and striking her horizontally in her back. During the movements in the air, Tsukio shouted his succession moves name:

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu : Ryu Tsui Sen!"

Motoko was struck hard from above, but still kept most of her foreword momentum. Tsukio still traveling incredibly fast twisted his body around in midair to spring off the tree which Motoko had jumped. Suddenly changing his direction, Tsukio lunged toward Motoko once again. Motoko was falling fast and had dropped her bokken, and was seemingly unconscious. Quickly catching up to the falling Motoko, Tsukio grabbed hold of her midair. Upon almost hitting the ground, Tsukio managed to rotate his body to keep Motoko safe. His back turned to the ground, he landed with a hard impact.

The fall was at least 18 feet. Motoko remained safe, as Tsukio's body cushioned her fall. However Tsukio, still holding Motoko, let out a soft cry of pain. The ground that he landed on was a large dense patch of moss growing near the tree. Amazingly, it was thick enough to cushion most of his fall.

Tsukio then rolled Motoko off himself, and began to work up to his feet. Feeling his back throb, he was sure he was in the same pain Motoko was in, only awake to feel it. Bending over, he picked Motoko back up, and began to walk in the direction which he came.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Shinobu! What's for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I um, I thought we would have a party for out new tenant, Keitaro"

"A party eh? Hmm"

"Eeee! That is, um… If you don't mind… sempai!" She quickly responded. Feeling rather childish after asking to throw a party.

"Party! Party! Yippee!" Exclaimed Su as she darted around the corner and ran into the hallway that Shinobu and Keitaro occupied.

"A party? Who said something about a party?" Came Haruka's voice from the stairwell leading into the hallway.

"Um, I just, um… I thought it would be a good idea so we could all get to know Tsukio-san better." Shinobu's small voice let out.

"Party Party Party. Seems to be Hinata-Sou's specialty. We should open a catering business one of these days." Muttered Haruka. "Well Keitaro, you're the kanrinin. What's your take on the idea?"

_/Where did… What… Huh? Say the word 'party' and suddenly people show up! I guess I know how to get their attention now. Jeez./_

"Umm, I have no problem with it. But if were to throw a party, we better start setting up right now! We'll have to be prepared before dinner or Tsukio might show up and the surprise will be ruined! Go and tell the others to start getting ready."

"Ha… Hai!" Shinobu then took off and followed Keitaro's order.

"Yay! Keitaro!" was all he heard before getting a foot in his face courtesy of Koalla, followed by another, and another. Keitaro lay on the ground a bit confused and dazed. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking at, but he was sure it was pink with a bit of white, surrounded bye a… blue pleated skirt…

_/Oh crap. I'm done for./_

"KEITARO!!!!"

Echoed through the house. Naru had been listening in on the conversation behind him. She then bent over and picked up the hapless Keitaro by the shirt collar and held him to face height. Which was more so picking him up then anything else.

"If it wasn't for your broken arm… _Keitaro_…" She trailed off her sentence, breathing hard with an obvious inclination to deal some serious pain to the face of poor Keitaro.

"N-N-N-N-Narusegawa!!!!"

_/Oh man oh man why did SHE have to be there when I fell! I'm so unlucky. sob/_

"Don't 'Narusegawa' me!"

Naru then grabbed Keitaro's right arm and began helping him down the stairs past Haruka all the while lecturing Keitaro on his 'clumsiness' and 'perverted' deeds. Haruka remained still and let the two pass, slightly chuckling to herself over Keitaro's dilemma.

_/Ah those two. Never a dull moment. Unlike Seta./_ a look of dissatisfaction came across Haruka's face. _/He's the total opposite. Then again, these past few weeks here alone without him has been kind of Boring. He even took Sara this time./_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_/Man, she's really talented. So that's what Shinmeiryu is like. Seems most of her abilities rely on the usage of 'Ki'. Maybe Keitaro was right. Perhaps she can teach me a thing or two./_

Upon entering the clearing in which the larger part of their duel had taken place, he realized that they made quite a mess of things. Multiple trees were split in two, a few completely uprooted, and some bore deep lacerations where stray streaks of energy nipped at them. The ground was torn in some places where feet were dragged in attempts to stop oneself, and a few small craters were made from waves of more 'explosive' energy.

_/Wow. She's a real dangerous girl. Strong too, although a bit reckless. I don't think she was at her best performance. Just looking at this mess… makes me wonder how I survived. She really wanted to kill me I think. What did I do?/_

Trudging through the thick grassy woods, he then came to the place where they first encountered. The setting sun could be seen through the trunks of trees as rays of light shone through the steam surrounding the small lake. The large rock in the middle, now with a deep cut and a few cracks along it, reminded him of that first attack Motoko had launched at him.

Walking over to the side of the pool of water, he carefully lay Motoko down on the warm rocks. The thick steam began to envelop the two of them due to lack of movement. Tsukio plunged both hands into the bubbling water and, about to do the only thing that came to mind, suddenly stopped.

"Don't even think about it"

"Nani…? Oh, good you've come to."

Tsukio then took his seat besides Motoko, carefully overlooking her to make sure she was alright.

Attempting to get up, a slight pain shot down Motoko's spine.

"Ack! Ow…"

"Hey! Relax. I overdid it a bit with that last one didn't I?

"I'd say. What the hell did you do anyways? I couldn't even see your movements"

"Oh, hehe" Tsukio laughed lightly.

"It's not funny!" Motoko growled, snapping into an upright position. "Ungh!"

_/Argh! This is painful… I can't believe he did this to me. Has my training faltered to be overcome by some lowlife street fighter?/_

"Hey, I'm deeply sorry. I should have let you whoop me. Then you wouldn't be in all this pain. I think I'm more tolerant to it, I should be aching right now"

_/What? Consideration? He cares?/_

Tsukio then took off his Hakama down to his boxers and quickly waded into the deeper portion of the spring.

"NANI!?" Protested Motoko, half covering her face with one hand and slightly looking away in disgust. "What the hell do you think your doing in front of me!?"

"What? Were both adults. Nothing we've never seen before right? Besides, it's a hot spring. Think about it. Your back aches. The hot water will alleviate the pain and relax the muscles."

"Don't tell me what I already know! But did you really have to strip down to your shorts!?"

"Hey, it's a new Hakama, and if I were to walk back to Hinata-Sou soaking wet, I'd catch a cold. So come on in and relax that back of yours. And don't worry! I'm not gonna' peek regardless of what you think."

"Why should I even trust you enough to believe those words!?"

"I carried you back here and attempted to wake you didn't I? I didn't take advantage of you while you were unconscious did I?"

_/He does speak the truth there. He didn't do anything, and he did care enough to try and wake me. And he knew how my back would feel, and carried me to a hot spring…/_

"Alright… But if you peek I'll have your head!"

"Yeah yeah."

Tsukio then waded over to the rock at which he first meditated. Perched himself atop it, and sat back facing Motoko, who was beginning to take off her Hakama.

"HEY! I saw that!"

"Saw what!?"

"You tried to peek! I don't tolerate perverts!"

"I did no such thing woman! Stop worrying so much and get in before your back stiffens again. Jeez… women these days…" He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

Motoko then slipped into the spring and submersed herself up to her neck.

"Now how's that feel? A lot better eh?"

"Oh shut up."

A few moments passed and Motoko decided to glance over at the man perched atop the rock. She took notice of a series of scars across his back hidden by a tattoo of the ancient code of the samurai. Written down the spine of his back: Benevolence, Politeness, Bravery, Honor, Justice, Loyalty, and Veracity. Opting not to inquire about the scars just yet, she decided to ask about the tattoo.

"Um, Tsukio?"

"Eh?"

"Your tattoo. What's the meaning of it? I mean, not what it means, but why is it there? You're no samurai. Why would you bare such a thing?"

"Such a thing? The tattoo is in honor of my master, in honor of what he has taught me in my younger years, and in honor to all those before him who passed their knowledge onto their successor, Motoko" He said flatly, slightly offended at her tone.

"Your master and those before him?"

"Yes. The one who taught me everything I know with that stick"

"So, then, what style were you taught?"

"It's an old style. Used way back during the wars, and even before them. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. It's a style that favors speed above all else, and reading the opponents emotions to effectively counter attack."

_/I suppose that would explain why he was capable of dodging and blocking all of my attacks, and why I didn't see his. I've never been up against someone of a different school./_

"I see…"

A brief moment of silence passed as Tsukio tensed at the question he felt was coming, but never came.

"Uh, you aren't going to ask about the scars?"

"Nani? Scars? Oh…"

"It's Ok. I was still young and stupid then. My dad was, well. My back shows what he was. My mom never stayed with him, and I don't blame her. He used to get drunk a lot and take it out on us. As you can see."

"Us?"

"Yeah I have twin brother. He took all the brains while I took all the brawn. I haven't seen him since he left with mother. And I left with my master."

"Oh…"

Tsukio gave a deep sigh and hopped off the rock he was on back into the water. He then waded back to where his Hakama lay and began to don his clothes.

"I think we should get going. It's probably near dinner time don't you think?"

Shortly thereafter Motoko did the same, with a few new thoughts in her head about the new friend she seemed to have made.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tsukio?"

"Motoko?"

"You can train with me first thing tomorrow. I think we have a lot we can learn from each other."

"Oh yeah, about that" –

He then began describing the 'Air Blast' technique to Motoko, and how he wanted to learn to use it and his Ki in general.

The two began the rest of the walk back to Hinata-Sou and continued to chat over techniques and history of each others school. As they came to the bottom of the hill; the woods end; there lay a beautiful scenery of the setting sun. The sky a pleasant swirl of colors; from a royal purple into a creamy orange near the sun itself. The water along the horizon reflected the suns dieing glow, and gleamed in the distance. A gentle breeze picked up as if ushering the two to continue walking to their destination, but not one moved.

Tsukio glanced over at Motoko, whose hair was blowing about the wind. Off in her own world, she didn't take notice to Tsukio's eyes looking at her.

_/The way she looks now, so peaceful. She's really quite attractive./_

_/I've always though of a scene like this I would be looking at with someone I love. But instead I've got this street guy next to me to ruin the moment. But then again, he's not all that bad. I guess I could lighten up a bit./_

"So, I get to stay at the Inn right? No questions asked?" Tsukio suddenly blurted out.

"Eh?" Motoko turned to face him with a look of disgust. He had just ruined her entire thoughts and visions on the setting sun without knowing. "I did say you could train with me tomorrow right?"

"… Yeah"

"Then I guess to do that, you've got to stay. You don't seem as irresponsible as that perverted Keitaro does. So I'll let you slide for now. But that doesn't mean I'm not watching you Sakamoto!"

"Hehe, of course it doesn't. Thanks" Tsukio said politely, giving Motoko a smile.

Blushing slightly, Motoko quickly looked away and began walking hastily back towards Hinata-Sou. Jogging Tsukio caught up to her.

"If we don't run, it looks like well be late for Supper! Look, you can see them getting prepared from here!"

Grabbing hold of Tsukio's hand, Motoko sped off with Tsukio running off balance and out of step behind her.

_/Two pretty girls grabbing my hand in the same day. Ah, this is great. sigh/_

When they both arrived at the door, Motoko pushed it open and rushed in with Tsukio still trailing by hand. Standing in shock, neither let go of the other.

"SURPRISE!!!! ---- NANI!?!?"


	5. Shadows in the Night

"Eeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Bending over, Kitsune beamed at Motoko and Tsukio's hands still clasped together, then look at the both of them with a sly grin spreading across her face.

"Ah what's this? You two hit it off already? Aw, I guess I lose, hehe" Kitsune said with a snigger.

At this time everyone had gathered around the two, and reality suddenly checked in for Motoko.

"Ayaaaah!" she quickly let out while jumping away from Tsukio as if he had just become a giant turtle. "I-I-I-Its not what you think! You're misunderstanding!"

"Easy easy! We know you've been trying hard to look more womanly lately, were just glad to see it paid off Motoko."

"Yeah, Kitsune is right, guess all you needed was the right guy to come along" Keitaro added.

"Keitaro! You too!? But - …" Tsukio trailed off his sentence as he was interrupted by somebody else.

"Ts-Ts-Tsukio! Tell them what's going on! Ayaaaah!"

"Relax Motoko, we know what you want to say. It written all over your face, hehe"

"Kitsune! Don't badger Motoko! She's shy!"

"Naru! You're not helping!"

"Hey hey ! Everybody! She's right, it's not what it seems."

"Eh? What is it Tsukio?" Keitaro spoke out.

_/sigh these people, jeesh. Getting so worked up over something so trivial./_

"All that happened was that Motoko wanted to get back quickly before you all sat down for dinner, so she ran off dragging me along. That's all."

"So nonchalant, I guess he's telling the truth."

"Of course he's telling the truth Kitsune!"

"Aww, so onii-san won't be sleeping with you then Motoko?"

"Eeeeh?" shrieked Motoko again, backing off as if Su too had become another turtle. "Don't think ecchi Su -…"

"Nani? Ecchi? Is that delicious?" Su replied innocently.

"Guess its Motoko who's ecchi" sniggered Kitsune again.

_/bah… why do they all insist on picking on me so much all of the sudden? Nothing happened! They take everything so out of proportion sometimes. Wait a minute; I act the same sometimes too now that I think about it… Brrr, I'm cold, what's this chill all of the sudden?/_

"Eh? Motoko, you're shivering? Oh! The doors still open, I'll go close it"

"She's shivering? Motoko are -… why are you wet?"

"Huh? Oh that. We took a dip on the hot spring in the woods out back near the waterfall, Naru."

"Eeeeh!? WE!? You… You bathed together!? W-W-Woah! Ahhhh!"

**_Fwip_**

"Uh oh… He's dead" Kitsune muttered to Su.

"Nn Nn" Su throated while nodding her head in acknowledgement, a wide toothy grin spreading across her face.

"KEITARO!!!" Shouted an exposed Naru, covering herself with one arm while simultaneously driving a patented 'Naru Punch' right into the hunched over body at her feet.

The crowd of people watched on wide eyed bearing toothy grins on their faces. Keitaro slid across the waxed hardwood flooring faster than normal; the planks were still wet from the dripping of both Tsukio and Motoko's clothing.

"Uh… Keitaro? Naru, this is my fault. If anything, I should have been the one to get hit just then."

"Eh? What are you talking about Tsukio? You didn't rip my top off! God, he never stops!"

"Well, if I had shut the door behind myself after we came in, he wouldn't have gone to close it, and he wouldn't have slipped on the water left by Motoko and I and -…"

Naru stormed off before Tsukio could finish his sentence, heading upstairs to change her top and to cool off for a while.

"Ungh… Don't worry Tsukio-san. I'm used to it, this happens a lot."

"Yaha! Keitaro's immortal! See onii-san?" Su paraded around laughing at her own words, and then ran into the kitchen.

"But, it was an accident. He didn't do anything perverted?"

"That's Keitaro for you Tsukio. He's an accident prone pervert."

"K… Kitsune, that's a bit harsh. You saw him glide past us right into her! You can't say that was on purpose!"

"Ah, your right, but that's just how Naru has been trained to respond to Keitaro's random acts of said 'perverted-ness'."

"I wouldn't worry about it much more Tsukio-san, she'll cool off eventually. I'll go get something to clean this up with, you two go and change, you're still wet; you might catch a cold. Once you get back well start the party right this time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's what Keitaro meant back at the hospital. Humph, he really is an unlucky guy."

Back at the teahouse, in his room on the second floor, Tsukio changed out of his Hakama into a pair of loosely fitting pants and a hooded sweatshirt, and renewed the wrappings around his stomach.

"Hm, it was interesting though. Looked like it hurt a bit however. I better remind myself not to get on that girls bad side… hmm" Tsukio said aloud to himself as he rounded the stairs of the teahouse to head back to the Inn.

"What was interesting?" came a voice from a stool by the bar counter.

"EH!? Oh, its you Kitsune, startled me, I didn't know you were here. Where's Mutsumi?

"Huh? You mean she wasn't here when you got here?"

"Um, not that I saw."

"Hmm, then I don't know. I thought she would have come here after…"

"After what?"

"You didn't notice? She looked really down after you and Motoko stormed through the front doors at the Inn."

"Oh? No I didn't even see her at all then"

"Of course not, she left the room right after you two came barging in."

"Any idea why? Did she forget something or-…"

"Huh?" Kitsune opened an eye and glanced at Tsukio. "You'll have to figure that out yourself. I don't know."

"Oh, well, alright. Thanks Kitsune. You're not gonna' be at the party?"

"Oh that? I might show up later. Depends on my mood."

"You mean whether or not you're too drunk to walk over?" Tsukio said with a chuckle as he left through the teahouse doors.

**_sigh_ **"I'm on your side Mutsumi. But this guy's really dense…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Shinobu, how's the cake coming?"

"Good sempai. Su is helping me"

"Su eh? Just… no curry powder Ok? Oh, Motoko-chan. You're looking cute."

"Eh? Urashima! I… I don't need to hear such things from you."

"But you do Motoko, there's nothing to be ashamed about. By the way, is Naru feeling better?"

"Um, I wouldn't know. I didn't pass her room."

"Oh, hmm. All right."

_/Maybe I should go and apologize? After all things were going well up until now./_

Following the stairs and the hallway to Naru's room, Keitaro stood at the closed door contemplating whether or not he should indeed talk to her just yet. He raised his hand to knock on her door, and then froze himself in place.

_/Wait, what if she's still mad at me? I did expose her in front of everyone. But that's no different than the other times is it? Wait, Tsukio also saw her… Maybe I should just let her cool off a while longer…/_

Keitaro then turned around and began to work his way back from whence he came.

**_Shhhh-unt_**

A door slid open behind Keitaro, and a familiar voice called his name with a shiver. Reeling around, he was met by a pair of wet brown eyes. Making deep sobs, the globes of water came closer. Pressing their body up against his own, burying their face in his neck, a few feint words could be heard throughout the sobbing and quivering.

"I--I--… I'm s-s-sorry. It w-was… an… a-accident. I saw i-it. You-You slipped, i-it w-w-wasn't your fau… fault. I'm so s-sorry."

"Naruse-… N-Naru? It's ok. I'm fine, please stop crying."

Naru's body continued to quiver against his own. Reaching up and out, Keitaro placed his arms around Naru and embraced her tightly. Naru slightly lifted her head and looked Keitaro straight in the eye, who returned her gaze. She saw a feint swelling and a black and blue mark on his left cheek, then buried her face into his neck and began to cry even harder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh? Tsukio ready for the party? I think everyone's waiting on you in the other room"

"Hai! Um, Shinobu-chan?"

"Eh? You remembered my name! Yep, that's me. Now c'mon, we don't wanna' keep them waiting any longer!"

"R… Right."

The table was set laden with grand dishes and pies strewn about. Su couldn't wait any longer and was already munching away happily on a banana cream pie with a large plate smothered in heaps of food. Shinobu ran over to the table to take her place amongst the people gathered. Keitaro, Naru, Haruka and Motoko stood and bowed to greet Tsukio into the house officially.

"I guess its official you'll be staying now; Motoko told us everything that's happened. What she remember at least. Heh. Well then, after you?" Spoke out Keitaro.

"Thanks everyone. But aren't we missing a few people? Where are Mutsumi and Kitsune?"

"I wouldn't worry about Kitsune, she's probably having her own party in the teahouse by now."

"And what about Mutsumi, Haruka? Have you seen her?"

"Now that I think about it, no I haven't seen her since you and Motoko came in. But this food wont stay warm forever, so don't worry about them. I'm sure Mutsumi will show eventually. So sit and eat, this is your party."

"Hai, Itadakimaaaaasu!"

Chatter and clamor filled the rooms as the six friends continued on throughout the night. Haruka had gotten a bottle of sake for herself and Motoko was feeling a bit tipsy. It had been the first party she actually drank more than 1 cup of sake for socializing purposes.

"Oi… you gonna' drink that?"

"Eh? Uh, Motoko I think you've had enough. You don't want to end up like Kitsune or Haruka do in the morning after parties do you?

"Nonsense Keitaro. I think **_hic _**I know what I can **_hic _**handle. And you know what? **_hic _**I think I'm tired."

As those last words escaped Motoko's lips, so did her consciousness. Luckily, she had been near the sofa. She slipped into dream world just as she slipped onto the many pillows strewn about the sofa.

"Motoko!? Ugh. Great. Now I'm going to have to really try and avoid her tomorrow. She's going to be stark raving mad for the most of tomorrow." Keitaro said followed by a deep sigh.

"Hmm, guess that means we won't be able to practice tomorrow morning. Maybe I'll sleep in some then."

"Yeah, you look like you need some rest too. I guess were done for the night. Haruka, Shinobu and I will clean up, you can all go ahead."

"Eh? Haruka left a few minutes ago to the teahouse to drink with Kitsune." Tsukio pointed out.

"And Shinobu is asleep with Su on the chairs" said Naru pointing behind herself.

"Oh um, then could you stay and help Naru?"

"Sure, I'm still awake."

"Um, what about these guys?"

"Huh? Oh them. Hmm. I don't think Motoko will be waking up anytime soon. Just wake the others up and leave Motoko there."

"Why don't I just wake these two up and have them lead me to Motoko's room? I'll carry her up there, its no problem."

"Huh? Alright I guess, just don't wake her… it wont be pretty."

"Don't worry so much Keitaro. We'll be fine."

Tsukio then walked over to Su and Shinobu asleep on the chairs. Nudging Shinobu slightly, she quickly woke. Sleepy eyed and not totally there, Shinobu got up and started to wake Su. Tsukio then walked over to Motoko's sleeping frame and picked her up in his arms, for the second time that day. The two girls had already started off drearily up the stairs to each others rooms by the time Tsukio had reached the foot of the stairwell.

"Matte Shinobu-chan. I need you to show me where Motoko's room is."

"Huh? Nani? …. yawn its… over here."

Shinobu trudged through the hallways in a crooked pattern until reaching Motoko's door. Sliding it open for Tsukio, she then bid him good night and began the trek back towards her room.

The futon had already been lain out prior to Tsukio's arrival. Rolling the blanket aside with his foot, he slowly lowered Motoko into the confines of her own bed. Covering her sleeping body with the blanket, he stood up to glance around the room. As usual, Motoko's room was very organized and clean. The suit of Samurai armor still against the wall untouched. A mirror, to the side of the suit, reflected a figure standing in the doorway. By the time he had turned around, the figure was gone. Upon reaching the doorway, looking around and seeing nothing, instinct lead him down the right hall to another flight of stairs, leading into a courtyard connecting one side of the Inn to another wing.

After wandering around in the courtyard, Tsukio came to a chasm with a river flowing bellow. In the feint distance lingered a bridge closing the gap to the opposite side. He had been this way earlier, before entering the woods for his confrontation with Motoko. If his memory served him, the bridge should bring him to a broken down building. A strong sense of foreboding came over him as he began to walk further and further along the rickety bridge.

Sure enough, there it stood. Or rather, there it remained. The building was completely torn apart. Rubble lay about in multiple piles around the perimeter of the ruins. The building itself looked as if it imploded. The way the debris was spread, support beams shredded, and wooden planks split in two, didn't simply imply that it had collapsed onto itself. No, there was a much greater force that manipulated this building into the state it was in now. And Tsukio felt it.

Walking slowly and silently, he made his way past the debris and came upon a battered door on the ground. Chained and bared, with sacred seals strewn about its hinges and across its surface. The door seemed as if it had lead into the ground. Only something was out of place. For such a building of this size to have collapsed, surely the door would be in much worse condition than this had been. Granted the sacred seals offer some protection, but by no means would they make something impervious to physical harm, especially this grand of a scale.

Bending over to get a closer look, Tsukio realized the upper right corner of the large solid door was slightly elevated compared to the other corners. Getting down to the ground to see at eye level, he realized there was a rather large slab of concrete elevating that corner. The door connected to nothing. Patches of dead grass, dirt, and debris lay beneath the large frame.

Just at that moment, movement caught Tsukio's eye off in the distance.

**_ft ft ft ft ft ft-thump_**

The sound of heavy footsteps through thick grass running swiftly in the shadows. Tsukio shot straight up, opening his eyes as wide as he could to take in all the light available in attempts to see through the dark abyss that is the night. Scanning his surroundings, he saw nothing. No movement, no sound.

**_FWUMP!_**

A heavy sounding noise came from far behind Tsukio's current position. Reeling around, a figure stood at the base of the bridge on the opposite side of the chasm. Whatever it was, it had ran and leapt the distance of the ravine. Driven by pure curiosity and frustration caused by his pursuer, Tsukio sped off running back towards the bridge. The figures' stance didn't falter. Nearly 3/4 of the way across the bridge, the figure rose an appendage and made a swiping motion, then vanished into the shadows once again.

**_Fwip Fwip_**

The two ropes binding the old bridge were cut. Tsukio soon found himself on the brink of falling into the rocky stream bellow. In a single, last desperation attempt to remain a living being, he launched himself forward towards land. Hands frantically flailing through the air searching for salvation, he managed to grab hold of one of the support studs which held the ropes in place. Pulling himself up to safety, Tsukio knew it there was no time to sit and rest. Not yet, it wasn't safe. Something was out there, or someone, and it was rather obvious they were toying with his life.

Scrambling to his feet, he took off heading in the direction of the feint light coming from Hinata-Sou's hot springs. He had no idea what he was up against. No information to gauge anything by. His only thought now was safety. Safety was at the Inn, where the light would show the face of his pursuer so he could ready himself.

Leaping the fence surrounding the hot springs, Tsukio landed hard on the stone surfacing. Positioning himself in the middle of the bathing area, he stood ready for his attacker, completely enveloped by a dim yellow glow coming from several stone lamps about the spring.

A minute passed. Two minutes. Three. Nothing. Tsukio lowered his guard, turned, and walked into the changing room.

_/**Huff **What the bloody hell just happened out there!? **Huff **I nearly died! On top of that, there's some creep… No…**Huff** jumping that ravine isn't possible by human standards. What the hell was that thing? **Huff-Sniff **Eh? Bah, I'm drenched in sweat and covered in dirt. Nani? There're towels and robes hung here to change into? How convenient! I'll just take a bath now then. I suppose it might be safe…/_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes passed as Tsukio reflected upon the day's events, but primarily focused on what happened just minutes before.

_/From what I've gathered, whatever that thing is, will only show up in total darkness. Or at least so far. It doesn't seem that being in the Inn matters much either. After all, it was right outside Motoko's door in the hallway. To be safe I should set up a barrier of warding seals around the Inn. If it's some kind of demon, it should keep everyone here safe at least./_

Tsukio dried himself off in the changing room and donned a robe. Running through the dark house, then outside to the teahouse to grab a handful of seal parchment and ink paintbrush-like pen, he began to place Warding Seals throughout the Inn. Upon placing the last of the seals near the main entrance to the teahouse, a silhouette danced in his peripheral vision. It was making its way up the stairs. The front porch light remained lit. Tsukio stood guard underneath it ready to take whatever might be coming at him.

The figure moved steadily closer. Creeping up the stairs one by one in a very calm demeanor. Tsukio felt his spine shiver and his muscles tense. Ever closer the shadow lurked; continuing its accent up the stairs. As it became even closer, almost into visual, the light flooding the porch flickered and cut out. A sudden overwhelming rush of fear took control of Tsukio's body. No sooner had he rushed into the Inn and slammed the door did the porch light turn back on. Tsukio backed away from the door and quickly looked over at the grandfather clock in the common room. It was 2 a.m. He was all alone.

_/Seems the Warding Seals I put up have held. Whatever that thing is isn't advancing. Doesn't seem it can get in. Tomorrow I'll put some up around our perimeter. Better safe than sorry…/_

**_Click Shhhh-unt_**

The latch to the sliding doors unlocked, and steadily opened. The dark figure stood ominously in the doorway.

**_Flip_**

Light flooded the room which Tsukio stood. Mutsumi, puzzled look across her face, stood staring at Tsukio.

"You're up late, aren't you?"

"B-B-B-B… But… Did you see anything just a minute ago?"

"Huh? I saw you standing at the porch looking for something, then the light flickered and you went inside, then I saw it come back on. Why? Something the matter?"

"Uh… No. It's ok. Where were you anyways? I was looking all over for you earlier."

"Huh? Oh, I um, I went for a walk."

"This late at night? Isn't it dangerous for a lady like you to be out this late? Alone for that matter?"

"What do you mean, 'a lady like you'?"

"Well… Have a seat." Tsukio said as he motioned over to the bar stools. "I heard you were looking depressed earlier, and how that's now like your normal cheery self. So I got a little worried is all. Was wondering if there's maybe something you wanted to talk about or anything I could help you with."

"Oh… Ah, No. I'm fine now thank you."

"'Fine now'?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Besides, its 2 a.m. aren't you tired?"

"I'm a bit too riled up right now to be tired. A lot has happened today and it's only my first day here."

"…" Mutsumi looked away from Tsukio for a moment as if trying to escape his gaze.

"Mutsumi? You have beautiful brown eyes."

"Nani?" Mutsumi's head snapped back to face Tsukio, who was smiling right at her.

"Um…" Tsukio's eyes wandered from Mutsumi's as he searched the table for a change of topic. They came across a baby watermelon. "Want some watermelon?"

"Hai! I would love some!"

Mutsumi bit lovingly into her half of the watermelon, filling her mouth with seeds and its succulent juices.

"You look content." Tsukio said with a pleasing smile.

"I love watermelons, that's why. Hehehehe." She giggled, smiling happily.

"It's nice to see you happy. You're smile is amazing. Makes me feel happy too."

"Ara…" Mutsumi spit a seed at Tsukio followed by a light laugh.

"Hey! Well, I'm done. I'm going to turn in for the night. Or morning, whatever it is. I'm really tired."

"Ara…Tsukio-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Thank you." Mutsumi said beaming at Tsukio.

"Eh? You're welcome Mutsumi-chan." He said, returning the smile wholeheartedly.

_/wait… -kun!?_/


End file.
